Kagome in Kingdom Hearts
by vampireluvr222
Summary: Discontinued. I actually have no motivation to continue writing this fanfic...I started it when I was in the 7th grade and the writing style was not as developed as I want it. If anyone wants to continue this, or use this idea, feel free to PM me.
1. Chapter 1: Feudal Era

Kagome in Kingdom Hearts

By: Cheri-chan

Characters: Main Characters only

Prologue:

name: Kagome Higurashi

age: 18

gender: Female

element: Fire

weapon(s): Keyblade(Oblivion) and Kaatana

name: Riku

age: 18

gender: male

element: Darkness

weapon: Darkblade

Name: Cheri Takahama

age:18

gender: Female

element: ice

weapon: Dragonblade

Name: Sesshomaru Tashio

age: 19

gender: male

element: wind

weapons: Tokijin and Tensaiga

Name: Raye Takahama

age:18

gender: female

element: earth

weapon: Hoshiken

name: Inuyasha Tashio

age: 18

gender: male

element: none

weapon: Tetsuaiga

all characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Cheri, Raye

Pairings:

Kagome/Riku

Inuyasha/Raye

Sesshomaru/Cheri

Sora/ Kairi

chapter one: Feudal Era

" Sango? Sessho? Why is my life so complicated?" Kagome asked two best friends that sat around the campfire. As she waited for her answer, Kagome ran her hand through her silky midnight black and flame red hair.

Sango sighed as she moved her chocolate brown hair away from her face," I don't know Kagome. Maybe Inuyasha isn't the right guy for you." Sesshomaru watched with slight amusement as Kagome's hand caught fire. Sango on the other hand was afraid for her life. Miroku sighed as Kagome shot flames at some random tree...again.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and then reopened them, "If it weren't for you Kagome and the fact that Inuyasha is my brother, he'd be dead long before now." Kagome had calmed down enough to place a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder without burning him, "Don't hurt him sesshy please?"

Glassy golden eyes met enchanted emerald green eyes. Using all of his power, trying not to sigh but failed miserably; nodding his head his said, "I shall contain myself when necessary.

Kagome smiled, " Thanks a bunch Sesshomaru." Her smile instantly dropped when she saw the look on Miroku's face, "What is it Miroku?", Kagome asked sympathetically.

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest, " There's something you aren't telling us Kagome." Sighing, Kagome sat up against the closest tree and stared mindlessly at the fire, " I've been having these weird visions." Sesshomaru raised a slender eyebrow as if saying 'if you do not further explain I will not be talking to you for a while.

Kagome continued, " And every time, I see my father. No Miroku I am not going crazy. It's like he's trying to tell me something extremely important." Sango too raised a eyebrow, " Like what? You decided to forever live in the feudal era. You defeated Naraku. You've your soul back. Kaggie what else is there that is like major ly not important?"

" I don't know. But in the last vision I saw, he said, ' Kagome. In less then 20 hours, you will be transported to another world. There you will encounter many obstacles, face many enemies, and finally find your true love. Some time in your journey, you will be reunited with lost family. I love you and take care Kagome.' Honestly, it was really weird."

Everyone pondered this. Unfortunately, the peace was interrupted by someone they really did **not** want to see at that very moment. Without looking up from the fire Kagome _greeted_ Inuyasha, " How was your walk Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scoffed, " Feh! Since when did you start to care?"

Kagome sighed, " SIT."

Bam

"What did you do that for?!"

"To answer your previous question; I've always cared. Now, I'll ask again; How was your walk Inuyasha?"

" Hmp! Fine." Inuyasha grumpily sat down, "What were you guys talking about?"

Kagome shrugged twirling her dagger, " Nothin' much. Oh! I'm going to be transported in the next ten to fifteen minutes."

3...2...1...

"**WHAT!!??**"

Kagome sighed, " Do not make me repeat myself Yasha. Let5's play a game."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "What do you suggest Kagome?"

" Truth or Dare. Do you guys know how to play?" Everyone shakes their heads. Kagome explains the rules to Truth or Dare, " Get it?" Everyone nods their heads, Kagome smiled, " Good. Sango you go first."

Sango smirked evilly, " Miroku truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hehehe. I dare you not to grope me for the rest of the game. Kagome was mad giggling, " What's with the face Roku? You knew it was coming."

" Fine be that way. Kagome truth or dare."

" Dare."

" I dare you to sit in Sesshomaru's lap for the rest of the game."

"Whatever pervert."

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and sat comfortably in his lap. Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha? Truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Whimp! Do you hate me because I killed Kikyo?" Inuyasha shook his head," Of course I don't hate you. I'm actually thankful that you did kill her."

Kagome smiled, " Thanks Yasha." Inuyasha shrugged, " Sesshomaru truth or dare?"

Sesshomaru smirked, " Unlike you brother...I have guts."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I dare you to make-out with Kagome for one minute."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, " I hate you."

"I love you too Gome. What are you waiting for?" Kagome rolled her eyes and then gasped. Before she knew it, she was pinned to the ground by Sesshomaru. Kagome looked into his eyes then turned to Sango, "Time us Sango."

Sango gulped then nodded, " Ready, set, go!" As quickly as Sango said 'go' Sesshomaru was kissing her. Out of instinct, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Kagome pulled back and started trailing hot kisses down his neck, 'When is Sango going to say time?'

Sesshomaru pushed her shoulders down and started kissing her neck. Kagome counted down from three in her head. Right as soon as Sango said time, Kagome held a dagger at Sesshomaru's neck.

Everyone gasped. No one was expecting that. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who was hovering over her, " Get off." Sesshomaru regretfully removed himself from Kagome and sat up.

Kagome looked at her watch, she had one minute left. She retrieved her small black backpack and sat up against a tree. Sango quickly ran over to Kagome and gave her a bear hug. Tears were streaming down Sango's face, "I'll miss you Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "I'll be back Sango. I have a feeling. Protect Shippo for me?"

"Of course. How much time do you have left?"

Kagome looked at her watch, "30 seconds." Kagome stood and walked over to Miroku. He stood from his seat and held out his hand for Kagome to shake. Kagome shook her head and hugged him, "You are like the brother I've never had Roku. Behave okay?" Miroku nodded, " I will. Farewell Kagome."

Next Kagome went to Inuyasha. She sadly looked at him and then gave him a hug, "Be nice to Shippo okay?" She felt his head nodding against her shoulder. Finally, they pulled apart. Before she turned away, she gave him a kiss on the lips, "Remember me?"

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled then went to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled her into an embrace. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru leaned down to her ear, "You melted my icy heart Kagome. I..." He was interrupted by Kagome's lips. As quickly as it started, it ended, "Remember me?" Sesshomaru nodded, " Indeed."

Before Kagome turned away, she said, " Don't fight with Inuyasha. Be nice!" She looked at her watch...10 seconds. Standing in the middle of the clearing she waved goodbye. She counted down the remaining seconds,

5...4...3...2...1

A blue light engulfed Kagome's entire body and then...she vanished. Everyone by this time, were silently crying to themselves; remembering Kagome.

The one that they all loved, the one that accomplished so much...the one...who was now missing from their lives. Leaving an empty space in their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

Kagome in Kingdom Hearts

By: Kieademoness

Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

With the people on the island:

"Aw come on Sora is that the best you got?" a guy around the age of 18 with spikey brown hair chuckled, "Of course not Riku!! You've got more coming to ya."

Another guy around the age of 18 with messy silver hair laughed, "Yeah right Sora! Now...**EAT MY DARKBLADE!!!**..."

"Ahhh!" Riku looked toward the screaming noise. Next thing he knew...a beautiful girl landed in front of him.

Back w/Kagome:

After being surrounded by that bright light Kagome found herself falling, then landing on sand in front of the hottest guy she had ever seen. There were two guys and one girl. The first guy was kind of short and looked about 15 years old. The next guy had very messy silver hair, and was dressed in plain pants and a complicated shirt. The girl had maroon colored hair and was wearing a pink, silver, and white outfit.

Kagome looked...er... glared at the spikey haired guy, dusting herself off, she stood, "Who are you and where am I?" The girl with maroon colored hair smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Kairi and you're on Destiny's Island!"

Kagome nervously chuckled, "Excuse me for one moment."

Kagome walked up to the silver haired guy and took his weapon. Then she went to the other guy and snatched his fancy looking weapon. Taking a deep breath, she rapidly began slashing the air. With each swing of the weapons, balls of fire sprayed out. Kagome finally gave one more powerful slash before melting the sand to a very sticky liquid...making the flames flare all around her body.

Kairi's eyes widened. She had absolutely no idea Kagome could control fire. Not only that, she snatched up Sora and Riku's keyblades. So when Kagome quickly turned around, Kairi flinched. Kagome rubbed the back of her neck after she recklessly flung the weapons to the side. She chuckled, "Hehehe. Sorry about that. I sort of lost it. Hehehe. I always do that when I'm angry."

Sora stepped forward, " I'm Sora. And no problem. I've seen worse."

Kagome slowly nodded her head, "Right. What's his name then?" Sora shrugged, "His name always escapes me." Kagome also shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, someone tapped Kagome on the shoulder, turning around she saw that one guy, "I'm Riku. You stole my Darkblade." Kagome giggled, "Sorry. I was a little upset."

Kairi looked like she was about to explode, "A little? A LITTLE!? There were flames all over the place! Are you kidding me? What would happen if you were furious?!" Sora place a hand on Kairi's shoulder, "It's okay Kairi calm down."

Kagome giggled, then cleared her throat getting everyone's attention, "Yes to one and two. No to number three. And if I were furious...you'll have to figure out that one on your own." Kairi gaped at what Kagome just said. Kagome smiled, "I'm kidding. Fire miko Kagome Higurashi at your service."

Riku's eyes slightly widened, "Fire? Miko? Do you even know what a heartless is?"

Kagome shook her head, "No clue to tell you the truth. Only fought demons. I know three and a half." Sora gave Kagome a questioning look, " Three...and a half? How can you know three and a half?"

"As I said. Three full demons and one half demon. Make sense?" Riku nodded, " Makes sense to me." Kagome smiled, "Good. Saves me the trouble of explaining it to you." Kagome then looked at Sora, " What do you do?" Sora smiled, pride obviously showing on his face, "I'm the Kayblade master. I restore peace to all of the worlds by killing heartless."

"How do you do that?"

"By locking the door to that world. Meaning the peace is restored. Only...one problem."

"And what's that?"

"You need another weapon to fight with." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. She scoffed, " Why would I need another weapon?" Riku rolled his eyes, "Because you can't fight heartless with a regular kataana." Taking some time to register everything in her mind Kagome inclined her head to the side, "SO I would have to use a weapon like that key- thingy?" Sora smiled, "Exactly. I think you should try using the Oblivion Keyblade. It doesn't work for me any more."

Kagome stared as Sora held out his hand. Within seconds, she saw a black key appear in his hand. Her eyes widened, "How did you do that?" Sora flashed her an award winning smile, "I'm the Keyblade master remember?" Kagome mouthed an 'oh' before nodding her head in a rapid fashion. Sora sighed in relief, "Okay. Hold out your hand in front of you...good. Now, all you have to do is wait to see if you can wield the Oblivion Keyblade."

Kagome did as she was told and held her hand out in front of her. Everyone gasped as the keyblade appeared in Kagome's hand. She couldn't help but stare at the amazing weapon...I mean you would stare too if you found out you could wield a very powerful weapon, "Wow. This is freakin' awesome! Now I got a weapon that I can use to my advantage. Plus..I bet I could make this blade a whole lot more dangerous if I used my fire powers with this thing."

"Fire!? That's dangerous!" Sora along with everyone else turned to the voice. Sora beamed, "Donald, Goofy, King Mickey! Long time no see!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the strangers, "Who are these people?!" She was getting even more confused every time she continued to...observe the strangers. (A/N: I don't feel like explaining what they look like. If you play Kingdom Hearts you should know. Oh!...Kagome is wearing a short plain black shirt that showed mostly her stomach, her pants were made of the finest silk and were silver with chains attached, her shoes were red and black Etnies. She wore only mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss for make up. Thank you!! )

King Mickey observed Kagome as well, "Hmm...you look strangely familar. Green eyes, red and black hair, and the ability to control fire. Interesting indeed. Oh? What's this? She can wield the Oblivion Keyblade as well? What is your name I must know?"

Kagome almost (A/N: Key word: almost) blushed form all of the compliments, she rubbed the back of her neck, "Kagome Higurashi. Not to be rude and all. But who are you and what are you guys doing here?" Goofy laughed, "I'm Goofy..." Before he could continue he was interrupted by Kagome, "Really?" Riku rolled his eyes at her slowness he decided to answer her question anyway, "No Kagome. Not really. That's his name." Kagome was about to open her mouth to make a smart remark...but closed her mouth when she realized her mistake.

Goofy continued, "We're on a mission...time to save the worlds from the heartless."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh. So we have to travel to different worlds?" Donald nodded his head rapidly, "Yep!!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "And how exactly do we do that." Riku smirked, "We take the Gummie Ship!" "The Gummie what?" Riku pointed over to a huge aircraft. Kagome raised her pointer finger, "I am _not_...going on that thing." Riku shook his head then threw Kagome over his shoulder, "Yes you _are_ going and I don't think you have much of a choice.

After Kagome and Riku boarded the ship, the others followed. Kagome looked at her surroundings, "Where are we going first?" Kairi looked at Sora with puppy dog eyes. (A/N: No one can resist the puppy dog eyes. They're irresistible.) Sora raised at Kairi's actions," What is it Kairi?" Kairi continued to pout some more, "Can we please go to Traverse Town first? I want to see Yuffie, Yuna, Pain, and Rikku again."

Sora nodded completely falling into her trap, "Of course Kairi! Traverse Town here we come!" Kagome evilly smiled as the Gummie ship took off at lightning speed. Sora smiled his own diabolical smile, "I wouldn't be smiling for long Kagome ...it will take another three or four hours to get to Traverse Town." Kagome figure she might as well rest because it will be along time until she could relax properly.

Woohoo! End of chapter 2!! I say that's an amazing accomplishment!!

Chapter 3: Back in the Feudal Era.


	3. Chapter 3:Back to the Feudal Era

Chapter 3: Back in the Feudal Era

Okay this is chapter three. I'm so excited! I can not believe that I am getting so far! Okay here is chapter 3 enjoy!!

Two Inu-youki observed their surroundings. A girl with long hot pink and silver hair looked at her sister, "Where do you think we are Raye?" The other girl next to her with long red and silver hair shrugged, "I have know idea Cheri-chan, but we aren't in America." Cheri was about to reply but found herself sniffing the air. Raye tilted her head at an angle, "And tell me why exactly are you sniffing the air like that?" Cheri rolled her eyes, "Can you not smell that half-breed?"

(A/n: And who does that remind you of?) Raye shook her head, "Nu uh. I don't smell anything." Cheri groaned, "Oh right it's your human night tonight. Why kami-sama do you hate me so? I smell six unfamiliar scents; one male taiyouki, one male half-breed, one female taijiya, one male monk and one young kitsune fox. Follow me Raye. We have some investigating to do."

It felt less then a minute Cheri was recognizing the scents she had smelled earlier but they were a lot closer. Cheri rolled her eyes and kept her elegant posture, while Raye was staring at her, "And just what are you waiting for?" "They're coming." "Whose coming?" Before Raye realized it she saw six humans/demons that she had ever seen. She quickly snapped back into reality when she heard a very masculine voice and saw a guy with golden eyes, silver hair and puppy dog ears, he growled, "Who the hell are you two!?" Raye growled, "I could ask you the same thing you jack ass!"

Cheri shook her head in shame. Then she noticed the taiyouki she smelled earlier standing next to that filthy hanyou. He had silver hair, deep golden eyes, pointed ears like herself, magenta markings, and a blue crescent moon on his fore head, she stepped forward, " If any of the rest of you can talk civilly what-so-ever come forward now." The taiyouki stepped forward and bowed deeply," I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. This is my stupid half brother Inuyasha. He of course is of no importance. And you are?"

Cheri smiled and returned a bow of her own, "I am Cheri a full blooded Inuyouki as you are. This is my half sister Raye. She and Inuyasha should get along fine. As what we're doing here, _I _don't even know." Raye nodded, "Yeah. And she knows everything." Cheri growled, "Shut up! You humans. Name yourselves. The girl stepped forward first, she had brown hair and magenta eyes, "I am called Sango. The one behind me in the purple robes is Miroku.The fox is Shippo."

Cheri nodded, "Of coarse. Now someone mind telling me where I am?" Raye's jaw dropped, "What about me Cheri?!" "What bout you? Have Inuyasha tell you." Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get her attention, "You are in Japan. Eastern Japan to be exact." Cheri gave a short nod, "Your information is greatly appreciated. I hope you heard that Raye because I don't see you talking to Inuyasha. You don't mind if we travel with you right?"

Everyone nodded in approval. Cheri looked up to Sesshomaru, "Move or be moved." Sango and Miroku gasped when they saw the two demons getting closer to each other. This was defiantly gonna be good. Everyone was silently watching what was about to unfold.

Sesshomaru stepped to the side. Before Cheri walked past him she leaned up to his ear," You are lucky you moved." Sesshomaru leaned down, "And why is that Cheri?" She smirked, "Because we would have ended up fighting until one of us was victorious. Right?" "Indeed. I have a question." "What?" "We both have siblings of the same sex. But you and I are of a different sex. Isn't that ironic?" Cheri smiled fangs glistening in the sunlight, "Of coarse it is. We already know that Raye and Inuyasha are getting to like each other. But what of us? Friends? Or Allies?"

Sesshomaru smirked, " You intrigue me Cheri. We have to get to know each other a little more." "I agree sexy. Let's do that some other time." Cheri backed up and brought her finger to his cheek. Her nail traced the markings in his cheek down to his jaw line and then she began to leave, "Bye for now sexy."

Everyone was in awe. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Now that was just out of character. They couldn't fathom the two demons' actions. Sango quickened her pace in order to keep up with Cheri, "Cheri? What was that?" Cheri raised an eyebrow, "What was what?"

"You know with Sesshomaru. What did you say to him?"Cheri shrugged, "To bad for you that demon or you might have heard." Sango's jaw dropped, "Awe Come on Cheri!" Cheri pretended like she was thinking, "Okay I'll tell you." "Really?" Cheri chuckled, "Naw I don't think I will."

W/ the boys: (Raye was exploring the area.)

Sesshomaru began walking to the forest but sensed the monk's presence, " Miroku what do you want?" Miroku shrugged, "What were you and Cheri talking about?" Sesshomaru turned around, "That. Monk I shall keep to myself." Miroku pouted, "You are no fun Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru shrugged, "Think what you will. Cheri's comments towards me are none of your concern."

All the while Sango and Miroku were thinking, 'If Raye and Inuyasha are close to getting together, all I have to do is give Sesshomaru and Cheri a little boast." (An:/ Wow. End chapter three. What did you think. Up next chapter 4: Traverse Town! Keep reveiwing!!)


	4. Chapter 4:Trverse Town

Hey ppls I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately! Well here's chapter 4 like I promised! Enjoy and please review. btw..Inuyasha is a japanese show translated into the English language...sorry! If anyone knows how to translate please tell me!!! thankx

Chapter 4:Traverse Town

Throughout the wholle entire trip Kagome was bored out of her mind. She sighed wishing she could hear her mother's sweet voice again. Ironically her cell phone began to ring. she rummaged through her belongings and finally found the semi-annoying electronic device.

( _Kagome_, **Mrs. Higurashi)**

_Moshi moshi?_

**hi Kagome dear it's me, Mom**

_Hi Mom. What's up?_

**Nothing much sweetheart I was just calling to see how things were going. Plus I haven't heard from you in a while.**

_I miss you too mom. I have a little problem._

**What happened? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?!!!**

_No mom it's nothing like that! I'm not in the Feudal Era anymore. I transported to a whole other world. I made some new friends too! _

**Oh that's nice honey. What're their names?**

_Riku. Kairi, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. They're really nice to me._

**Do they know?**

_Of coarse they do! What? Did you think I would keep my powers a secret?_

**No. I know, I should have never miss judged you. Come visit when you can okay? Bring a man with you too!**

_Mom! _

**I'm just kidding Kagome. Anything else?**

_No, but I did get a knew weapon. It's pretty cool!_

**Well I'm things are going okay for honey. We miss you.**

_Miss you too. Gotta go! Love you_

**Love you too Kagome. Saonara**

_Saonara._

Suddenlly after, the line went dead and she no longer had a signal. She sighed and put her phone into her back pocket, and called for Sora, "Are we there yet?" Riku smirked, "Getting impatient are we Kagome?"

"Shut up! I just want to walk around and don't even ask. I'm not afraid of anything. And you Sora didn't answer my damned question!"

Sora flinched and Kagome giggled. He slouched his shoulders forward, apperantly he was trying to concentrate on driving. She shruuged, he would have to answer her sooner or later. She asked a question and she wanted it answered, "Are you going to answer my question or not?" She heard him growl form her position at the back of the Gummie Ship, "We'll be there when we get there! Now stop bugging me!!"

Kagome glared menancingly at Sora, "Whatever, and if you knew what was good for you, you won't ever say that to me again!" She rolled her eyes when he ignored her, "Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"How's about we get to know eachother?"

"Sounds good to me. Sora annoying you?" Kagome shifted her position slightly to get more comfortable, "No. It takes a lot for me to get annoyed." Kagpme smirked, "I know something you don't want me to know." she said in a sing-song voice. Kairi raised an eyebrow, " What's that Kagome?"

" You love Sora don't you?! Kairi blushed, "Yeah...but I think Riku likes you too."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Why would smoeone like him, like someone like me? I think I'm kind of different...if you know what I mean." Kairi shook her head, "You seem pretty normal to me Kagome. I can't wait till we get to Traverse Town! "

"You've been there before?"

"Of corse I have! Mostly everyone is very kind there."

"Are there any Heartless there? I need to improve my fighting skills." Kairi shivered, "The Heartless are everywhere! I hate those things. They all come in different shapes and sizes." Kagome sighed in relief, "Well that's good hear. I thought I would never get any practice in. You see... I would normally fight with my friends Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but the Heartless will have to do."

Kairi had a confused look about her, "Um.. okay then. This might be a little random but, do you know how to play the guitar?" Kagome laughed, "Yeah I know how to play! DO want to hear something?" Kairi looked like she was about to jump out of her seat, "Really?"

"Really, really. Just let me get my guitar out. One second." (A/N: I don't own the quote, "really really." that is from the awesome movie Sherk! Anyways...) Kagome grabbed her black bag and pulled out a miniature guitar out. She swiped her hand across the surface of it the instrament returned to its normal size. Kairi's eyes widened, "How did you do that?" Kagome shot her an isn't-it-obvious- kind of look before responding, "I'm a miko remember?" Kairi slowly remembered and blushed with embarassment, then looked back up at Kagome, "Do you know how to play ' My last Breath by Evanescence'? (A/N: I don't own the band Evanescence...I wish I did though!)

Kagome took a deep breath and and began to play and sing. (lyrics **bold!)**

**Hold onto me love.**

**You know I can't stay long**

**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid...oh**

Everyone stopped what they were doing to hear the beautiful musical music. Sora even put the ship on auto-piolet.

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you feel me in your arms?**

**Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself.**

**Are all my thoughts of you?**

**Sweet raptured lie, it ends here tonight.**

They couldn't believe how majestic her voice sounded. It was like hypnosis.

**I miss the Winter.**

**A world of fragil things.**

**Look for me in the white for misguided in a hallow tree.**

**You will find me.**

**I know you feel me.**

**I can taste it in your tears.**

**Holding my last breath.**

**Safe inside myself!**

**Are all my thoughts of you? Sweet raptured lie. It ends here tonight.**

_**closing your eyes to disappear. Afraid your dreams will leave you here, but soon you wake to know the truth. NO ONE'S THERE!**_

**Say goodnight. Don't be afraid.**

**Calling me calling me. Until you fade to light. ** (A/N: Kagome sings in parentheses) (sp?)

**Say goodnight. (Holding my last breath)**

**Don't be afraid (Safe inside myself)**

**Calling me, calling me. (Are all my thoughts of you?)**

**Until you fade to light...( Sweet raptured lie...) **( AN: No more kairi...Kagome just sings!!)

**It ends here...Tonight...**

When Kagome looked up she saw everyone staring at her. She scratched the back of her neck, "Was it that bad?"

"NO!!!" eveyone yelled in unison. Kairi chuckled, "What we mean is..Kagome the was beautiful. Who taught you how to do that?!" Kagome smiled sadly and a silent tear rolled down her cheek, "My father taught me. He..disappeared...I don't where he...or my older brother went."

Donald's beak was wide open, "You have an older brother?" She shrugged, "He's not much older...about ten minutes older. We're ferturnal twins. You do know what that means right?"

Everyone nodded their heads except for Goofy. Kagome sighed in frustration, "Ferternal twins mean that I'm a girl and he's a boy and we were born at the same time. Get it now?" Goofy nodded. Sora rolled his eyes and stood to look out the window, "I bet evry'one will be happy to hear this..welcome to Traverse Town."

Kagome automatically jolted from her seat and scurried to the window. There were a whole bunch of bright lights and gigantic buildings, "This place is amazing! Did the ship land already?" Riku nodded, "You can go exploring if you want to." Kagome squealed and opened the exit door. Kagome looked down and saw that if she wanted to jump it would be about a thirty or forty foot jump. She figured for someone normal they would die on contact with the ground. Will Kagome wasn't an average person, she jumped from the very edge and landed perfectly on her feet. She waved to everyone the ship and ran towards the Acessory Shop. Riku rolled his eyes and followed a very hyperactive miko. Everyone else slowly but surely made their way out of the ship and on their way to the shop.

With Kagome and Riku:

Kagome had entered the shop with Riku directly behind her. She looked around the room and spoted at least seven people she didn't reconize. The old man out of the seven spoke first, "Ah Riku! Nice to see you again. And who is this little cutie in front of you?" Kagome scoffled and set the fire place ablaze, "My name is Kagome. Does anyone know where to find Heartless? A lot of them too?"

A guy with a gigantic gun-like sword replied, "Go around the corner. There you'll find a door with a yellow three on it. You can't miss it. By the way..the name's Squall Lionheart...but you may call me Leon." Kagome smiled, "Not interested. But thanks anyways." Kagome turned around to leave but Riku stopped her, "It's too dangerous. I;m not letting you go down there alone."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry Riku-chan. I can take care of myself." Leon laughed when Riku stood there dazed and Kagome walked out the door," A little bubbly vixe that Kagome is!" Riku huffed, "Whatever Leon. Cid do you have any news on the Heartless?" No one answered his question because everyone was smiling aty the people in the doorway, Cid grinned, "Sora! Everyone! Good to see you!" Sora smiled, "You gonna answer Riku's question?"

"Of corse. So far, there are at least hundreds or thousands of heartless in the third district." Sora interrupted him, "And you sent Kagome into the third district didn't you?! Come on Riku! Let's go get your girl!" Riku rolled his eyes, "She is not my girl! Let's just go! I'm getting restless." So they all set out to go rescue Kagome.

With Kagome in the third district:

Kagome obsereved her surroundings and nodded in confirmation, "Perfect. Come out, come out, where ever you are." She smirked when she saw shadows emerging from random surfaces. She grabbed her blindfold and her i-pod. She wrapped her the blindfold around her eyes and turned her i-pod on, then readied herself to fight. After a few seconds she sensed multiple auras, "Bring it on Heartless. Bring...it...on."

Kagome was fighting the heartless with ease and grace even with the blindfold. She side-stepped another heartless and back-flipped onto the light-up fountain. Kagome smirked, "Is that the best you got?" The only thing she didn't notice was that she had an audiance.

Riku couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome was fighting with better skill then him and Sora combined! He saw how Kagome's moves were perfectly strategized and well thought out. Her movements were like a secret message that no one was supposed to know. He smirked when she was trapped, but his smile instantly dropped when she easily avoided the shadow's attacks, 'Absolutely amazing..' Kagome sighed when the song was over and the last heartless was slaughtered. Kagome stretched out her semi-tired muscles, "That was a wonderful work-out if Ido say so myself!" She took off her blindfold and saw everyone behind her, "Hey guys...what are you doing here?"

"Wha are we doing here?" they all said in unison. She nodded her head slowly, "Uh yeah that's what I just said."

"Are you crazy?!?", Sora yelled, "You could've been killed!"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and they all followed her to the Acessory Shop. When they arrived Kagome sat on the glassy coffee table and grinned, "So, what's all the commotion? Is there a problem?"

A tiny srpite who's hair was up in very long pony tails appeared, "Well...there are rumors that there is a stranger in a black cloak. We are told that he can control fire. We thought that maybe you could help us Kagome."

Kagome thought about it for a second then nodded, "Where was he last seen? Oh...and what's your name?"

"He was last seen in the second district and my name is Rikku! The one on my left woth brown hair is Yuna and the other one with the black hair is Paine. The one in the green is Yuffie and the one in the pink dress is Arieth." Kagome stood up from her seat and brushed herself off, "Thank you Rikku. Come on everyone, we have a hooded stranger to find."

They said their goodbyes and followed Kagome and Sora to the second district. When they arrived, they instantly saw the mysterious cloaked stranger. Sora stopped in front of his friends and recklessly got into a fighting stance, "Identify yourself!" Before he could do anything else, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Let me talk to him Sora. I know who he is." Kagome had tears falling down her face when she pulled back the hood of his coat. She smiled, "I missed you Axel."

The figure known as Axel had tanned skin, green eyes, and spikey red hair. He smiled as well, "I missed you too Kagome. How's mom?" Everybody was beyond confused. Goofy spoke up, "You know him?"

"Yes I know him. He's my brother."

"Oh...", they all realized that he was the brother she was talking about. She smiled and hugged him tightly, "Yep. I haven't seen him in two years." Kairi gasped, "That's a long time not to see any family. You must be really happy to see him." Kagome nodded not wanting to say anymore words. She looked at Sora with pleading eyes, "Can he come with us?Please.."

Sora sighed, "Fine...he can come with us." Kagome was so happy that she hopped on her brother's back and rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, her keyblade was shaking and pulsating. Her cell phone floated into the air and a bright light surrounded her. On instinct she pointed her keyblad at her cell phone and there was a locking sound. The light faded and she was extremly confused, "What just happened?"

Sora chuckled, "You just locked Traverse Town. One down a whole lot more to go." Kagome shrugged and looked up at her older brother, " When we get on the ship, we have to go call mom." Axel groaned, "Mom? She'll freak. So...if we just"locked" Traverse Town, where do we go now?" Riku spoke, " Hallow Bastion, Agrabah, Neverland, Atlantica, Olympus Colliseum, Wonderland, The World That Never Was, The Pride Lands, Halloween Town, Twilight Town, and Beast's Castle." Kagome was jumping with joy, " Agrabah here we come!!!"

"Okay come down. Let's go then! Come on everybody!"

"Alright Sora. And just how long will it take us to get there?"

" About six hours or so."

"Awe come on now! Oh well, Let's go Axel...time to call momma." Axel slumped his shoulders in defeat as Kagome pulled out her cell phone. She just couldn't wait to tell her the good news!

( A/N: Wow! That was long! I hope you guys like and the fifth chapter should be out soon. Stay tuned for Chapter 5: The ride 2 & Agrabah! r&r.)

Clicky! You know you want to!


	5. Chapter 5: The ride 2 & Agrabah

Okay ppls! Chapter five like I promised! Okay this is a little more exciting then the other chapters persay...more...intament if you will! More Kagome and Riku fluffiness! Well, I hope you likey so read and review!

Chapter 5: The ride 2 & Agrabah!

kairi and Sora watched in amazement as Kagome and Axel argue over calling their mother, "Come on Axel! Mom misses you!"

"I know that! Do you have any idea how emotional she gets?"

"Oh trust me...I know WAY more than you. Come on it won't take long!!!" Axel sighed in defeat, "Alright...call her up." Kagome hugged him tightly, "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"I'm sure", Axel grumbled angrily under his breath. Kagome dialed her mother's number and waited. _One ring...two rings...three rings...,"_**Hello?**"

"Mom. It's me Kagome."

**"Hey Kagome. So nice to hear from you so soon. What's up?**"

"I have great news!!!"

**"What is it? Are you pregnant?"**

" God! Mom no! I found Axel!"

**"Oh my gosh! You find my baby boy?"**

"Yep! About a half hour or so..."

**"...And you didn't call me! Why?!"**

"Axel kept saying that he's afraid of you." Kagome's mom could hear Axel saying,'No I'm not!' clearly on the other side of her phone, **"Awe Kagome! Let me talk to him!"**

"One second Mom." Kagome smirked and extended the cellular phome to her brother, "She wants to talk to you." Axel rolled his lush green eyes and snatched the phone out of her grasp, "Hello mom."

**"Axel my baby!!!"  
**"Mom...I'm hardly a baby. I missed you too. How've you been?"

**"Fine honey. How's your dad?"**

"He's...retiered."

**" sigh It was to be expected. I will just have to move on. It's been two years. Anything else?"**

"No. Nothing else. I gotta go. Talk to you later mom."

**" Bye sweetie."**

"Bye mom. Love you."

**"Love you too."**

With that, Axel hung up the phone and sighed heavily, "Well that went well." Kagome grabbed her back pack and pulled out and mini-Bass guitar and returned it to normal size then handed it to Axel, "Here. You remember our song?"

"Of corse I remember." King Mickey raised an eyebrow, "You wrote a song together?"

Kagome nodded and continued to tune her guitar, Axel being ready to go. Riku, Sora, and Kairi held special interest as the siblings began to play, Axel proclaiming his strong vocals. (A/N:** Axel**_...Kagome...__**Both**_

**I wanted you to know.**

**That I love the way you laugh.**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..away.**

**I keep your photograph. And I know it serves me well.**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**

_**Cause I'm broken, when I'm open.**_

_**And I don't feel like**_

_**I ain't strong enough**_

_**Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome.**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

_**When you're gone away.**_

_The worst is over now._

_And we can breathe again._

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain. Away._

_It's so much colder now._

_And no one left to fight!_

_I wannna hold you high and steal your pain._

_**Cause I'm broken, when I'm open.**_

_**And I don't fell like**_

_**I ain't strong enough.**_

_**Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome.**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

_**When you're gone away...**_

**You've gone away...**

_**You don't feel me, here...anymore.**_

They played a few more notes before fading into a comfortable silence. Kagome shrunk the insrtuments and safely tucked then away in her bag. Everyone was standing and applauding them. Donald quaked, "Tha was amazing!" Kagome smile was not filled with joy, but with a deep sorrow, "Thanks." Sora raised an eyebrow in sympathy, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing you should be worrying yourself over.Just don't worry about me." Kairi nodded because she was especially worried. Kagome snuggled against her brother for comfort. His presence wasn't enough anymore. She needed to know for sure. Sora kneeled in frontof Kagome and smiled lightly, "We'll be in Agrabah in about and hour. Okay?"

She nodded, making it obvious that she didn't want to speak anymore. A few minutes past and Sora, Kairi, Riku, Axel, and even Kagome were all becoming restless. Kagome sat up straight and spoke, "Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" They all agreed except Kaing Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Who all decided to watch. Axel went first, "Kairi. Truth or Dare?"

" Truth."

"Do you think I'm evil?" Kairi shook her head, "No. You don't give me a bad vibe. And besides, you're Kagome's brother so that's a bonus!" He was practically glowing when she said that. Kairi nodded," Okay...Riku! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Kairi was giggling uncontrolably, "I dar you to scream,"I'm a pretty lady!" as loud as you can." Riku groaned, "You're such a child Kairi...I'M A PRETTY LADY! There. Happy?"

"Yes. I am very happy."

"Good for you. Kagome Truth or Dare." When Kagome saw that evil smile on his face, she did not lke that at all,"I dare you to kiss me everytime someone says,'you'." Kagome's jaw dropped, "I'm not kissing you!" Kairi laughed and Sora smirked. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What?" They all waited for a few seconds before she realized what she had said. She rolled her eyes and quickly kissed him on the cheek. His jaw dropped and everyone rolled on the floor laughing. She grinned, "Didn't say where Riku. Weren't specific. Sora Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are we there yet?!" Sora glanced out of the window, "Yes." Kagome did a victory dance and hugged her brother, "I'm so excited!" Before she could get anymore ecstatic, her cell phone vibrated her back pocket, "Hello?"

"Hi Kagome! It's me Hitomi!" Kagome clenched her teeth, "Hi! How are things?" She could practically hear Hitomi smiling on the other end of the phone, "Fine, fine! Why don't you come and visit?"

"I don't know when I can."

"Oh okay! When you can though, can you bring Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

"Uh sure. Can I bring anyone else?"

"I don't care! The more the merrier I say! Oh. I have to call you back, my brother's calling." Kagome looked out of the gummie ship and her brother was waving his hands, "Come on Kagome!" She rolled her eyes, "Me too. Bye."

Click.

Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands, "Oh my gosh." Riku raised a sleander eyebrow, "What?" Kagome shook her head and jumped out of the ship. She scurried over to Axel and pouted, "Piggy-back ride?"

"Not this time." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards the entrance of the town. WHen they got to the gate Kagome and Kairi's eyes enlarged, "Wow." The said in unison. Axel whistled, "This place is huge." Sora on the other hand was smiling like no tomorrow, "I wonder how Aladdin is."

" Who?"

"Hey Sora!" Kagome looked to where the voice was coming from. She was a guy around six feet tall with black hair and ragged clothes and had a monkey on his left shoulder, "Hey. I'm Aladdin. Who is this Sora?" Kagome held out her hand which Aladdin took, "I'm Kagome Has there been any trouble lately?"

He shook his head and everyone's jaw dropped. Donald was outraged, "No trouble?!That's impossible!" Kairi shook her head, "Improbable. Not impossible Donald. Nice to meet you Aladdin." Kagome growled and smacked Kairi's arm, "Nice going! That's six!" She rolled her eyes, turned Riku towards her, and kissed him. Riku was definately surpirsed but he wasn't conplaining. her wrapped his arms around her waist and took full advantage of his hips. To keep herself stable she encircled her arms around his neck. Riku in turn supported her by tightening his hold on her.

It wasn't lond before they had to break apart for oxygen. Kagome smiled and pulled herself off of him, "I've always wanted to try that." Riku was speechless as he watched her skip towasrd Axel. She pouted again and he sighed, "Hope on you little fartnocker." Kagome smiled triumphantly and climbed on his back. Aladdin rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about the trouble."

"Na. Don't fuss on it. We'll just come back later." They all nodded in agreement before heading back to the gummie ship. When they entered the ship Kagome climbed off of Axel's back and lounged back in her chair, "Well? Now what?" Sora looked at Axel and smiled, "Axel can pick this time." He shrugged, "What are my options?"

Sora logged onto the D.W.S.M.(A/N: That stands for Disney World Selection Map) and a whole bunch of worlds appeared, "Let's see...we have Hallow Bastion, Neverland, Atlantica, Olympus Colliseum, Wonderland, The World That Never Was, The Pride Lands, Halloween Town, Twilight Town, and Beast's Castle...wait...and a new zone."

" Let's check out the new zone. See what it's like." Kagome suddenly lurched forward and collapsed on the ground. Axel ran to her side, "Kagome are you alright?" She slowly sat back up and nodded, "I'm fine. I just have this really weird feeling." Kairi smiled, "Well, hopefully everything will turn out all right and we'll hava a smooth and fast trip." Kagome thanked Kairi for her support and looked back at Sora, "How long will it take t get there Sora?"

Kagome heard a few typing noises up front, "In abut forty-five minutes." She sighed in releif and lied back on the soft cushin,"That's great. You're the best Sora!" He chuckled, "I know. You owe Riku seven kisses! Good luck." Kagome let out a very unlady-like snort, "Yeah I'll need it." She shifted her position and got a good look at Riku. He was very musclar and he had silver hair. She stuck out her tounge in disgust, 'Why is it that all the men I like have silver hair?' Kagome thought. Shaking her head she spotted Kairi and Sora kissing up front, "Get a room." Quickly, they pulled apart and were both blushing. Kagome saw Riku looking at her and watched him stand and come toward her.

Kagome turned her gaze to the ceiling then felt herself being moved and placed on something softer. "You still owe those kisses Kagome.", she heard him say. She turned around and pecked his lips, "One down. Now give me my space and leave me be for a moment before I decide to repeatedly freeze and burn your ass. Riku quickly stood and slowly backed away, "Okay. I'm going. But you still owe me eight."

She waved him off and tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately for her, the nap didn't last very long because the Gummie ship hulted to a sudden stop. Then she heard Kairi gasp. Getting up she slugged to the front, "What's wrong?" Kairi pointed to the window, "Look." Kagome adverted her gaze out of the glass and couldn't believe her own eyes. It was her world. Tokyo, Japan at the bottom with all sorts of buldings; and at the top, there was a well surrounded by a forest. She just couldn't fatom it, "Oh my gosh it's the feudal era." King Mickey looked up to Kagome, "You've been here before?"

Kagome snorted, "I've lived here. Land the ship Sora." He didn't hesitate and followed her orders. Kagome had her arms crossed and she was staring out the window with a blank expression," I'm back and ready to fight."

(A/N: Okie dokie then! I hope you like! Next chapter, chapter 6:Welcome Back. I hope you like! R&R)


	6. Chapter 6:Welcome Back part:1

Okay...so the story leaves off where Kagome is finally returning her home! What will happen? Well I'll let you know one thing...Kagome does go home and she does see her friends again. The names are my own and I made them up. Here it goes! I hope you like it! This it a little bit longer.

Chapter 6: Welcome Back part:one

The Gummie Ship landed in a clearing close to an extremely old looking well. Kagome was the first to get off of the ship. She inhaled the forest air with greed, "Ah. Nothing better then good ol' clean air! Right Kairi?"

Kairi too carefully climbed her way out of the ship and took a deep breath, then nodded, "Oh yeah. Very clean." Soon after Kairi, Sora, Riku and Axel had gotten off the ship. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Where are Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey?" Sora scoffed, "They're afraid of the open wilderness. I'm not afraid. AH!" Sora screamed and everyone looked in his direction. Kagome chuckled, "What did you see Sora?" Riku kissed Kagome's cheek. She looked at him with confusion, "What was that for you dork?"

"You said you Kagome."

"Riku the game is over now. No more kissing. Alright?"

"Fine." Kagome smiled and screamed as loudly as she could. Axel flinched visabley, "What did you do that for?! Trying to give me a heart attack?!" Kagome smirked, "Wait for it..." Suddenly a group of people can running in their direction. Sora whipped out the Keyblade and looked to Kagome, "Is it an ambush?" She laughed, "An ambush? No! These are some people I know."

A guy with silver hair and dog ears stopped when he spotted Kagome. He gasped and dropped his weapon, "Kagome?" She held out her arms, "The one and only." The guy picked Kagome up and spun her in the air, "We missed you so much!" Kagome had an unremovable smiled on her face, "I missed you too Inuyasha. Sango!!!" Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran to a girl with brown hair tied into a long pony tail, who embraced eachother in a tight hug. The woman known as Sango had tears running down her face, "I missed you so much more then Inuyasha missed you."

Kagome laughed and pulled back, "I'm sure. How is my neice and nefiew?" Sango rubbed her pregnant stomach,"Doctor Sessy said that they're developing normally." Kagome chuckled when she heard loud growling behidnd Sango. She embraced the demon and he returned it with more strength,"Hi Sesshomaru."

"Hello Kagome." Kagome looked below her and saw Miroku pouting,"What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't get no hug."

"I'm still a little hesitant to hug you Miroku. You remember last time." Miroku huffed,"Yeah I remember. No thanks to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who never make me forget. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much...who are those two demons behind you?" Everyone turned their heads to the back of the group and saw two female dog demons. They stepped forward, The shorter one bowed first, "My name is Raye!" Kagome returned the bow, "Kagome."

Next the more elegant demon bowed more deeply then the first, "Cheri." Kagome nodded, "And I'm sure you heard my name correct?"

"Correct. It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kagome got out of Sesshomaru's grasp and went back to her own group,"Now that we're all introduced. Guys I'd like you to meet my friends." Kagome brought forward Kairi first, "Guys...this is my very good friend Kairi. She's so nice." Then she brought forward Sora, "This is Sora. He's the pain in my ass...but a good friend none the less." Next, it was Riku, "This is Riku. Very strong and sweet. Annoying as well, but sweet." Then finally, she grabbed Axel's arm, "This is my older brother Axel. Kind and very loving."

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest, "Since when did you have an older brother?"

"Since my whole life Inuyasha. Has there been anything going on lately." He shrugged, "Well, there's been rumors of a strange darkness." Kairi and Sora locked gazed,"The Heartless." Miroku stood up from the ground, "The what now?"

Kagome sighed," I've never seen a heartless before...but I've fought a lot of them." Sango scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "How can you not see a heartless if you've fought them before?" Kagome blushed, "Um...the heartless are very dangerous to fight without seeing them...I fought the heartless blindfolded."

Inuyasha was outraged, "You what?!" She yelped, "Im sorry! I need to practice and you weren't there! God!" Inuyasha stopped worrying and looked at the well, "Don't you think it's time to go visit your mother?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. Sounds good. Come on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Riku." Riku held up his hands in front of himself to protect his body from being harmed in any way, "I'm guessing I have no say in this either?"

"Nope. Axel don't you think I forgot about you too. You're coming with." Axel groaned, "Come on sis! Mom gets so emotional!" Kagome tugged at his arm and brought him to the edge of the well,"Now all you have to do is jump and climb up the rope ladder." Axel sighed and reluctantly jumped down the wooden well. Kagome, Riku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all followed Axel down the "rabbit hole". Kairi looked at Sango, "Wanna see the ship?"

Kagome looked up and saw the familiar roof of the rotten well-house. Kagome climbed ot of the well and stood next to her brother. She squeezed his arm slightly to comfort him, "Are you ready?" Axel nodded, him and his sister along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Riku went into the feudal style-modern shrine. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and Sesshomaru sat on the living room couch. Kagome followed Inuyasha and went into the kitchen tugging on Axel and Riku's arms silently telling them to follower her.

"Mom?"

" I'm washing the dishes Kagome." Kagome quickly went to the sink and tapped her mother on the shoulder. (A/N: Mrs. Higurashi takes forever to type so let'a just call her Lalyne. Onward!) Lalyne turned around and burst into tears when she saw her son. She hugged him so tightly that it was getting hard for him to breath,"Mom...can't...breath..."

Lalyne let go of her son and blushed, "Sorry honey. You know how I get." Axel gasped for air, "Yeah. I know. Aren't you gonna kill Kagome now?" Lalyne shook her head, "No."

Kagome sighed in relief, "But I am going to ask you about this handsom young man ahe brought with her. Who is this?"

"This is Riku."

Lalyne giggled, "He's cute Kagome. Hey did you notice that all the guys you have brought home to me have silver hair." Kagome sighed, "Yes. I did notice that. Now that's over with...did I get any phone calls?"

"Hitomi said that she was coming over today." Before Kagome could ask when the door bell rang. Lalyne went to the door, "Hello Hitomi."

"Hi Ms. Lalyne. Is Kagome home?"

"Yes she is. Kagome!" Kagome went to the door and smiled, "Hey Hitomi. What's up?" Hitomi shrugged, "Nothing. Who is this hottie behind you?" Kagome looked behind her and saw that Riku was mere inches behind her.

Okie dokie! Cliffhanger! I just love these. Okay...this is part:one of two parts!

Poll: I haven't decided where I want the KH gang to go to next... so you can decide from...

Hallow Bastion

Neverland

Atlantica

Olympus Colliseum

Wonderland

The World That Never Was

The Pride Lands

Halloween Town

Twilight town

or

Beast's Castle

Review and tell me what you think! Thank you:)


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Back part:2

Okie dokie ppls! I've decided for the Kingdom Hearts gang to go to Atlantic first,then The World That Never Was, then The Pride Lands, and finally Twilight Town and so on and so forth. Thanks for revewing. Here's part two of Chapter 6.

Chapter 6:Welcome Back part:2

Kagome gasped and held her hand over her heart,"Riku! You scared me! Don't you ever do that again." Hitomi grinned mischeviously, "Oh...his name is Riku. I'm Hitomi. Kagome...did you bring Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded and motioned for her to go inside og the house. Hitomi obviously understood the gesture and went inside the shrine, then sat down next to Sesshomaru. Kagome rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, "Mom? I'm gonna go see what Hitomi wants...then we can only stay over night and for Breakfast. Then we have to leave. Okay mom?"

"Sure honey. If anything happens...you call then come right over. You understand me?" Kagome nodded, "Yes mom. Now...to tend to Hitomi." Lalyne watched her daughter exit the kitchen to see her friends, "Something is up with her. I wonder what."

Kagome saw Inuyasha waiting patiently for her to come back. She sighed, "I'm back Inuyasha. No need to have a hissie fit." Inuyasha huffed, "Too late for that Kagome. Can we go home now?"

"No we can't. End of discussion Inuyasha. So..." Kagome sat on the couch on Sesshomaru's other side, "How are things Hitomi?" Hitomi shrugged, "Nothing new I guess. How is the whole...fighting demons thing?"

"Well...we beat Naraku, and now I'm on a whole new adventure with Riku and my other friends."

"You have more friends that I dont' know about?"

"Yeah. This sort of happend about a week ago. I had absolutely no say in the matter, so I'm stuck till we save the worlds from danger. I get a new weapon too."

"Ooh! Can I see it?!" Kagome shrugged and held out her right handd. A bright light flashed and the Oblivion Keyblade appeared out of thin air. Hitomi was completely shocked, "How did you do that?!"

Kagome shrugged, "My friend just gave this to me. He said it didn't work. What time do you have to leave?" Hitomi looked at her watch and gasped, "It's nine! I have to go! You are coming to school tomorrow right?"

"I can't. We leave tomorrow morning right after Breakfast. Sorry Hitomi." Hitomi sighed and headed for the door, "Bye Kagome. See you later boys." The boys waved and went back to staring off in space. Kagome walked Hitomi to the door and plopped back onto the couch sighing heavily, "I am so tired. I haven't had a decent night's rest in months." Sesshomaru rubbed her arm soothingly, "We can go upstairs and sleep whenever you're ready." Kagome headed up the steps and raised an eyebrow at Riku, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"What do you mean, we can go up stairs when you're ready?" Kagome sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I knew this was going to be a problem. Me, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all sleep on my bed when we come over. But if you're not okay with that...you can sleep in my brother's room." Riku shook his head and follow Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha up stairs and into Kagome's room. Whenthey all entered the room, they found Axel sound asleep on the red carpeted floor. Kagome groaned and lifted her brother bridal style and gently placed him on her king sized bed.

Riku looked around the room in amazement, "Wow. Was your room always like this?"

"No. It used to be pink, if you could believe that much." Riku shook his head, "No...I wouldn't believe you even if I saw that for myself. So, how is this all going to work?"

"Hmm. I usually sleep between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru...I'l give you a hint...I always sleep on my back. Once I lie down on my back, I don't move till I wake up." Kagome moved up the covers and wait for Riku to get in. Riku raised his eyebrows. Kagome groaned, "Come on don't look at me like that.I know you're not that stupid. Come on. Lie ontop of me and don't move too much."

Riku crawled in and climbed ontop of Kagome and lied on his stomach. Kagome smiled and felt Inuyasha on her left and Sesshomaru on her right. Kagome alredy turned off her light and kissed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha goodnight. She lifted her head to look at Riku, she peck his lips and smiled, "Goodnight Riku."

"Good night Kagome." Riku placed his head on her collar bone and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next day...

Kagome awoke in her king sized bed and saw, Axel at the foot of her bed, Sesshomaru nuzzling the right side of her neck, Inuyasha also nuzzling the left side of her neck...his ears twitching ever so lightly, and Riku ontop of her...his head slightly under her chin. Kagome pushed Riku in his sides and he awoke with a start, "What is it?"

"Time to get up. Don't move I have wake up Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Kagome woke both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from their slumbers and told them to get off her bed. They did so without complaining, know that if they did, they would have scorch markes on their asses. Riku rolled off of Kagome and she sat up to wake her brother, "Axel...wake up."

Axel snorted and opened his eyes and smiled, "Good morning Kagome. Mom should be waiting for us down stairs. Kagome nodded and went down stairs and into the kitchen with the boys not far behind her. Kagome kissed her Lalyne's cheek, "Morning mom."

Lalyne set a plate in front of Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, then finally Riku, "Eat up. You have a long journey ahead of you." The ate their breakfasts without any hesitation. When they finished, they put their dished into the sink. Kagome walked outside and went straight to the well house. Lalyne hugged her offspring and smiled sadly, "Be safe you two. Call if you need anything."

Then they were off. When they were back in the Feudal Era...everyone was awaiting their arrival. Kairi was the first to greet them, "How was the visit?" Kagome sighed, "Short but sweet." Kagome looked at Axel and sighed, "Ready to go everyone?" Kairi and Sora were already half way to the Gummie Ship. Kagome said goodbye to her friends and caught up with the Keybalde master and trusted compainion. When they boarded the ship Goofy, King Mickey, and Donald were blurting out places to go to next.

"The World That Never Was!"

"Atlantica!"

"I say the Pride Lands!" Kagome sighed and froze their feet to the floor, "Now. We all have to solve this rationally." Kagome pulled out three straws and held them in her hand, "The one who picks the shortest stick, gets to pick the place we go to next." They all picked their straw and King Miockey was the winner. Kagome nodded, "Okay King mickey. Where do you want to go to next?"

"Atlantica. If you don't mind miss Kagome." Kagome shook her head, "I don't mind King Mickey. Sora!"

"Yes Kagome?"

"You ready to lift off?" Sora nodded and flew the ship into the air. Kagome sat next to Kairi and a tear ran down her cheek, "I miss them already Kairi." Kairi nodded and gently rubbed her back. Kagome stopped crying silently wneh RIku embraced her. Kagome sighed and held onto him for dear life, "Thank you Riku." Rik smoothed out her hair, "It's alright Kagome. I'm here if you need me...for anything."

Kagome nodded and crawled into his lap then fell asleep. Axel smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as Riku held onto her, " Thanks man. She needs someone like you in her love life. She's had a hard time."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not my place to say. She'll tell you when she's ready." Riku nodded and continued to look at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Wow! I'm finally finished with this part. I've decided to go to Atlantica next! I need more reveiws o tell me where to go to afterwards! R&R


	8. Chapter 8: Atlantica

alrighty then. I finally decided for the gang togo to Atlantica, because I thought it would be really cool to see what Kagome, Kairi, and Riku would look like in that world. I'm still not sure where to go to next...but please feel free to make suggestions of your own. Thanks a lot guys and keep reviewing!

Chapter 7: Atlantica

Kagome had calmed down from earlier and was watching Sora. Sora put the ship on auto-matic and looked up at Kagome, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Riku helped me a little. Is this the way to Atlantica?" Sora nodded and managed to dodge an on coming obstacle. Kagome twirled a peice of hair around her finger, "How long?"

Sora shrugged, "Five, maybe ten minutes."

"Wow. We're close. Don't you think the animal friends are being a little quiet?"

" No. They're always like this. They just miss their home. Their families. Goofy can you come her please?" Goofy got up from his seat next to Donald and looked down at Sora, "Is there something you need Sora?"

"Yeah. Can you please tell they guys that we're about to land?"

"Sure. Anything for a pal." Sora pulled the weel and the ship jerked to a stop. Kagome slightly stumbbled the regained her balance. She turned around and sat next to Kairi. Kairi smiled, "Are you excited?" Kagome shrugged, "I don't know if I'm comfortable being turned into a fish. But yeah...other than that, I'm very excited. What about you my loving brother?"

"Not really. I mean it would be cool to see what I would look like if I was a fish. But Atlantica is like anyother place I've been to right?" Kairi shook her head, "No way! Atlantica is very beautiful and magical! I love it there. Oh look. We're here."

Everyone got up from their seats and exited the Gummie Ship. Once Kagome had entered the ocean water, she was immedately transformed into a gorgeous mermaid. Kagome's tail was black, it sparkled whenever sun shined on it, and her top was dark red and stopped a little below her ribs. Kagome looked at Kairi and she too was a mermaid but her tail was a matallic pink, and her top was like a bathing suit top and it was silver. She then allowed her eyes to drift to Riku.

She could't believe her eyes. He was hott! His tail matched his eyes, light blue. And Kagome couldn't help to let her gaze linger on his well toned chest. He was very tan and he had a six pack. Yep, he was just that good looking. Riku saw her checking him out and smirked. He flexed his muscles, "You like what you see Kagome." Kagome snorted, "You wish Riku. Now why don't you go and admire yourself somewhere else?"

Rikiu scowled and swam so he was next to Sora. Kagome turned to her brother and smiled. His tail was a dark red and he had no shirt on. Kagome frowned when she noticed scars on his chest and abdomen, "What happened Axel?"

"I had a little bit of trouble with an angry heartless. But I'm okay. No need to worry Kagome." Kagome sighed, "What kind of sister would I be if I didn't worry about you?"

"A good one." Kagome took his hand in her's, "I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that Kagome. I love you too. Now let's go or we'll be keft behind." Kagome followed her brother silently, still pondering about the scars on her brother's body. The gang had swam to a magnificent castle, with a beatiful surrounding sea-village. Kagome's head snapped up when she heard an unfamiliar voice, "Sora! Donald! And Goofy too! How wonderful to see you again. Who are these other people behind you?" Sora introduced them all. But she was most interested with Kagome, "So you can control fire, ice, and you have a keyblade like Sora?"

"That's right. Has there been any trouble?"

"Yeah...I think that the sea-witch Ursula has returned.By the way, my name is Ariel." Sora groaned, "I thought we finished her off already!" Riku cracked his nuckles,"Let's go kill us some bitch!"

"A bitch huh?" Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw a very ugly excuse for an octopus. She raised an eyebrow, "Are you supposed to be scary?"

"You fool. I am invenceable!" Kagome laughed, "You have got to be joking. No one is invenceable! It's not possible. So let's make this quick, okay?" Kagome whipped out her keyblade and tossed it in the air, catching it before it hit the ocean floor. Sora too had his keyblade and Riku his Darkblade. Kagome smirked, "Everyone...prepare to kill off a witch!"

Sora went for Ursula, already knowing how to defeat her. He plungged the keyblade stright to her stomach then snatched it back out. Usula chuckled darkly, "That's not going to work." Ariel frowned, "I bet you don't even know your own weakness!" Usula laughed, " Of course I know my own weakness! It's fire and a secret weapon that you can never guess!! Mwahahaha!" Kagome rolled her eyes and set the sea-witch ablaze.

While everyone was amazed how Kagome managed to set fire under the water, Kagome pulled out a guna nd shot her in the middle of her forehead. She blew the smoke away and teleported the weapon else where, " Wouldn't want to be ya. Peace bitch."

Axel smiled and spun her in the air, "Kagome...that was the coolest thing I have ever seen! How did you know that was the weapon?"

"I didn't, it was the only weapon I had at the time." Riku blinked, "Well that was convient. Ariel...is there anything else that needs to be done around here?" Kagome saw that Ariel had a sad expression on her face. Kagome sighed, "You miss your lover don't you?" Ariel gasped, "How do you know?"

"I know that look anywhere. Riku...can you come here for a minute?" Riku swam over to Kagome and gave her a quizzical look, "What's up?"

"Take out your Darkblade?" Riku did as he was told and waited for futher instructions. Kagome told him to cross his weapon with her's. She whispered a bearly audible voice and all of a sudden, a man with black hair appeared. The man gasped, "Ariel?"

"Eric?" They embraced eachother and Ariel smiled, "hank you so much Kagome. With Eric as a merman, he and I can be together forever." Kagome nodded and kissed Riku's cheek. He raised an eyebrow, "What was that for?"

"For helping me. Can we go now?"

"Wait...!" Kagome looked at the Eric person, "Yeah?" Kagome was about to yell at him for wasting her time, but he covered his lips with her's. The kiss ended very quickly and Kagome wipped her mouth slightly disgusted, "What the hell did you do that for!?"

"It was my way of thanking you. " Kagome rolled her eyes, " Next time I do you a favor, say thank you like everyone else." Eric nodded and swam off with Ariel. Kagome looked at Sora and slouched her shoulders, "Can we go now?" Sora shook his head, "You need to d something first." Kagome furred her eyebrows together as a bright light flashed before her eyes and a clicking noise was heard. Kagome suddenly realized and smacked her forehead,"Well I feel stupid."

Axel chuckled and everyone followed her to the ship. When everyone got settled Goofy finally spoke, "That was very nice of you to do that Kagome." Kagome cringed, "you aren't gonna kiss me too are you? Goofy laughed his obnoxious laugh and shook his head, "No. Can I pick the place now?"

"Sure. Go right ahead Goofy." Goofy pondered a place to go to and snapped his fingers, "Can we go to The World That Never Was?" Kagome looked over to Sora as if asking and he nodded. He pulled out of the Atlantica barriers and headed for the new destination. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Axel had screamed his head off. Kagome's head snapped in his direction as soon she heard him, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"My tail's gone!" Kagome looked at him as if he were an idiot, "Is that what this was all about?" Axel nodded and she smacked the top of his head. Axel rubbed his head and narrowed his eyes at her. Kagome growled, "Don't you narrow your eyes at me! That was completely rediculous! You really scared me Axel!"

Axel mumbled his apology and decided to take a nap. Kagome sighed and looked at everyone on the ship, suddenly she had this really sick feeling that this wasy going to be a long ride. So she swallowed her annoying and clearly stupid question and gazed of the window...at the beautiful colors.

OMG that was really painful to write! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating but I've been busy. Please give me some more ideas and thank you for reading! Love you all...R&R


	9. Chapter 9: The World That Never Was

(A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? Well I'm back and with the long awaited chapter 8. They are now going to the world that never was and they are going to meet up with some old friends! Okay everyone...here is chapter 8:The World That Never Was)

Chapter 8: The World That Never Was

Kagome had been staring out of the window for the past twenty minutes and she wasn't the least bit entertained. Everyone on the ship was sleeping except for Riku, and she didn't feel like talking to him. Kagome inwardly sighed and sat next to him. 'I must be going insane.' she thought. She smirked when she saw him staring at her, " Did you know that it was rude to stare?"

"Yes I did. So what do you want?" Kagome shrugged and leaned back in her seat, her hands behind her head. She thought about his question for a minute before answering, "I was borde and everyone else is asleep. Besides, I want to know some things..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know anymore. Do you have anymore friends besides the ones you have now?"

"No I don't. How did you know everyone in the Feudal Era?"

"It's a very long story." Riku shifted in his seat so he was facing her, "I have time." Kagome shook her head in protest, "If I were to tell you the whole story...you would be crazy be the time I finished."

"Well in that case...tell me about yourself."

"Let's see...I don't think I can do that. Ask me anything."

"What are you?"

" Human...female."

"I noticed."

"What was that?" Riku's face turned an unusual shade of red, "I said that I noticed that you were a female." Kagome crossed her arms across her chest, "I hope you noticed. If you didn't I would feel very insulted. So...next question."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"What is your type?"

"My type?"

"In boyfriends I mean."

"He has to be strong, kind, good looking, doesn't judge me, and would be willing to do anything for me."

"Okay...what's your favorite book?"

"Anything about vampires. Blood and Chocolate...the only one I like about werewolves." (A/N: I don't own the book Blood and Chocolate and I never will. ONWARD!!!)

"Look...I have nothing else to ask you and I wanted to try something."

"What did you want to try?" Riku pulled her face so that she was facing him and caressed her cheek. Kagome blushed and looked away from him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She sat there in complete shock and snapped back into reality when he licked her lips. He was waiting for her to respond...and she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands encircled her waist.

Kagome pulled back and began kissing his neck. She smirked when she heard him moan. She decided to make him beg for more and she licked his neck and nibbled on it. He cocked his head so she could have more acess to it. She grinned, "Do you like?"

"Yeah...more."

"Beg. You have to beg me to give you more."

"Please." Kagome chuckled and brought his hand to her mouth. She kissed each finger and she trailed more kisses up his arm, "Beg Riku..." She kissed his bear shoulder and he shivered.

"Kagome...please? I'm begging you." He pointed to his lips, "Here...please." She nodded and covered his lips with her own. Riku sighed in pleasure. He was the one to break it this time. He smiled at her and pecked her lips once more, "I'm glad I wanted to try that."

"Me too." Riku ran his hands through her hair and kissed her collar bone. Kagome brushed his hair with her fingers and sensed an unfamiliar presence. She ignored it and kissed Riku again. Kagome couldn't ignore the presence forever so she pulled back and put her head in her hands. She was annoyed beyond comprehension. Riku was feeling sympethetic today so he decided to rub her back to soothe her.

Kagome realized that the presence was her own and she simply didn't reconize how strong she was. Kagome chuckled and gazed out of the window. She assumed that they were nowhere close to The World That Never Was. Kagome moved his hands off of her back and sighed heavily, "Riku...what do you want from me?"

"I want to be with you. But if you're not ready...I'll wait for you." Kagome smiled and took his hand in her's. "Riku...I'm ready for you. Okay?" Riku looked as if he had gone to heaven, he smothered her face in kisses, "Thank you."

"How long have you waited to ask me that?" Riku blushed ten different shades of red, "Ever since that day you fell in front of me on the beach." Kagome kissed his cheek, "Awe Riku. That's so sweet! I think this is the begining of a beautiful relationship. Things are starting to look up for us." Riku nodded and pulled Kagome into his lap. She raised an eyebrow at his actions but didn't complain whatsoever. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to wonder how long it would take for the ship to reach its destination.

Kagome was getting so restless that she didn't think when she woke everyone up from their slumbers. Sora awoke with a start and began mumbling curse words under his breath. When he saw who woke him and everyone else up he glared menancingly at Kagome, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me when the stupid ship will land! That's what I want from you!!!"  
"Okay...you didn't have to bit my head off." He glanced out of the window and sighed, "We won't land for another twenty minutes or so..."

"Dammit! Do you know anyway to speed it up or something." Sora yawned and pointed to the control panel, "Somewhere on the control there's a button that says warp. Push that and figure out what happens next." Kagome nodded her head and went up to the controls. She searched for the button for a few seconds before saying that she couldn't find it anywhere.

Being the smart alac Riku is...he stood next to her and pushed the button right in front of her face. Kagome blushed in embarassment and smacked his arm playfully. Riku rubbed his sore arm before picking her up and tossing her in the air. She had a feeling he would do that some time or another so she expected it. She knew that he would catch her, but before he had the chance to, she back-flipped and landed perfectly on her feet. With that he entered the front room.

She smiled and blew him a kiss before sitting in her seat next to Kairi. Kairi ahd this gigantic smile on her face that no force could rip it off her face. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Okay spill."

"What?"

"Awe come on Kagome don't leave me hanging! I want all the juicy(sp?) details! What did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything important." Kairi put her hands on her hips and had a scolding look on her face, "Kagome Higurashi if you don't tell me right this instant I will never talk to you again!!!" Kagome rolled her eyes and had her hands on the back of her head.

A few seconds later Riku returned from the front room. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "What were you and Sora talking about?"

"What were you and Kairi talking about?"Kagome shrugged and lauged at his expression, "Awe don't be mad...stop looking at me like I'm some type of meat!" Riku leaned down and kissed her lips, "I'm sorry baby."

"Don't call me baby. You're gonna put poor Kairi in shock!" Riku smirked and glanced at Kairi, "She'll live." And with that he kissed her lips again and this time...she let him. Kagome broke the kiss when she needed oxygen and smiled at Kairi, "Can you guess what happened now?"

"You had sex with Riku?!"

"NO! Gosh Kairi don't be such a Miroku!" Kairi giggled and smacked Kagome's arm, "You and Riku got together. I'm so happy for you! And what's wrong with Miroku? I thought he was nice." Kagome snorted and Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Looks can be very decieveing Kairi-chan. Miroku is a leach, a pervert, a hentai. You catch my drift?"

"Yeah. I get it so..." Kagome rolled her eyes and felt something nuzzling her shoulder. More like someone. When she looked up to see who it was, she sighed, "Did you feel left out baby?"

"Yeah. Some girlfriend you are." Kagome kissed his neck and felt his shiver, "I know. I'm the best." Riku chuckled and pulled Kagome to sit in his lap. Kagome looked back at Kairi and motoned for her to continue her sentence, " So Kagome? How was he?"

"I can't answer that." Kairi's mouth was agape, "And why can't you?" Kagome chuckled and ran her hands through Riku's silky tresses, "Riku's here and I don't want him to have an egotistical boost. His head is big enough." Riku sent her a menancing glare that would make Sesshomaru proud and went back to nuzzling her neck. Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored his glare. His glare closely resembled Sesshomaru's and that put her mind in a tempermental shock. She slowly got over it and noticed that Sora had stolen Kairi's seat and placed her in his lap. Kagome smiled and chuckled at the fact that Riku was sitting in her lap and it was the total opposit with Sora and Kairi. Normally, the girl sat in the guy's lap but irony was present in the Gummie Ship. Kagome sighed in content and looked at Sora from the corner of her eye, "Sora. Did the ship land yet?" Everyone flet a sudden jult and almost fell out of their seats. Kagome giggled, "I'll take that as a yes. Come on Riku, get off."

"Why?" He whinned. Kagome pushed him off of her and walked to the window, "Wow...it's dark out there. Besides the really big buildings and the big huge moon, it's like the bottom of the ocean." Riku meanwhile had his arms around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it made her shiver uncontrollably. She saw him smile at this, "Do I make you shiver Kagome?"

"No. Can you open the door for us Donald?"

"Why do I have to do it?" King Mickey smacked the top of his head with Donald's staff and Goofy chuckled. Kagome growled and her voice was low and deep, "Cause if you don't...I'll tear you limp from limp and make you watch. Then I'll freeze the rest of you, and you'll be so cold that you would wish your ass was dead. You feelin' me?" Donald scurried to the control panel and the door opened so quickly that they almost missed it. Kagome smiled and looked down,"That's a really big jump this time..." Kagome thought about it and snapped her fingers. When she did, she disappeared into thin air. A gust of wind flew by and the next thing she knew, she was in The World That Never Was and the Gummie Ship was above her. Kagome snapped her fingers again and she was back on the gummie ship.

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at Axel, "Yo. Bro did you know I could do that?"

"No. I thought only I could do that. Cool. I'll be at the bottom." Axel kissed her cheek in a brotherly manner and in a blink of an eye. He was gone. Suddenly, Kagome got an idea. She walked up to Kairi and held her hand over her head. Kairi's eyes widened at this, "You'll be fine Kairi. If anything bad happens. My brother wii protect you until Sora gets down there. Okay?"

"Okay." Kairi kissed Sora and went back in front of Kagome. Kagome snapped her fingers over Kairi's head and she vanished like she had the first time. She did the same fo Sora, Donald, and Goofy befoer pausing at Riku, "I'll be right there in a few seconds okay?"

Riku kissed her quickly before nodding. She smiled at him and he was gone. After that she was at the bottom along with the others. Kagome looked around the area and saw that there were no heartless present. Instead there were a whole bunch of squrming hooded creatures. Kagome grimaced, "Gross. How ugly can these things get?" Kagome whipped out her keybade and slashed at the enemy! She was swift and graceful when killing her prey. She looked at Riku and saw how fast he moved and how hard he swung his weapon. Kagome stood behind him and kissed his shoulder. She laughed when she saw him jump and swing at her.

Kagome nearly rolled on the floor when she saw his reaction. Riku sighed heavily and finished off his monsters and then watched Kagome destroy her's. She took her keyblade and rested it on his neck, "Hey babe." Riku smirked beck at her and removed her weapon from his neck, "Nice fighting there sweetheart. How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Inuyasha and Seshomaru thought it would be good for me to learn how to defeand myself. So they taught me how to fight."

"Sweet. That's good to know. Come here." Kagome got into his arms and burried her head into the crook of his neck. Riku smiled and began to play with her hair. Kairi saw them cuddling and screamed, "Awe!!! They are so cute! Now all we have to do is hook Axel up with a beautiful woman." At her last remark, Axel and Kagome laughed so hard that the rolled on the floor. Kairi crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the laughing siblings, "What's so funny?! It's true..." Kagome shook her head and took a deep breath, "Axel's gay. Don't you already have a boyfriend?"

"Yep. He should be around here some...AHHH!" The next thing he knew he was being straddled by and unknown blond male with blue eyes, "Axel! I missed you." With that, the stranger kissed Axel's lips. Kagome smiled, she loved to see her brother happy. No matter who he was with. Axel got off of the ground and pulled the blondie in front of Kagome, "Sis...this is my boyfriend Roxas." Kagome smiled and hugged him ,"Nice to meet you Roxas. My name's Kagome. I'm so glad you're with my brother, he really needs someone."

Kagome looked around and noticed that Sora was getting impatient, "Awe Sora. It's okay. Can Roxas come with us?" She used the puppy dog face and he nodded, "Sure. So Roxas? Has there been any issues?"

Roxas looked at the ground and began to kick the dirt. Sora narrowed his eyes, "What did you do this time Roxas?!" Roxas rubbed the back of his head, "You know the 99 dalmations?"

"Oh Roxas! Damnit! How the hell did that happen?"

"It was an accident I swear!" Sora growled, "And I swear that I'll kill those heartless friends of yours!!!!" Roxas pointed a finger at Sora and put the other hand on his hip, "They are called nobodys and don't you dare insult me and Axel like that! Besides! It was an accident!" Kagome sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's all calm down here...can you tell us exactly what happened."

Roxas took at deep breath and sat on a near by generator and dragged Axel so that they were sitting next to each other, "It all started when everyone in the castle was loading the puppies in the truck when Saix decided to "accidently" open a box. Freakin idiot can't trust him with anything. Stupid bastard. Anyway...he wanted to see the puppies nad I started to yell at him. Then the others thought it would be cute to play with all the puppies and I just knew that Xemnas was gonna get our ass for this. When I thought things couldn't get any worse, the dogs began to leave the castle and I knew that Xemnas would get us for this. And that's how it happened."

Kagome rubbed her temples and sighed and took out a big peice of drawing paper from her bag. She mad 99 even boxes and titled it 99 puppies. She caped the marker and showed everyone her plan, "Okay...we know that the puppies escaped the castle under Roxas' watch and it was the Nobody's falt. What we need to know is how many puppies travel together. Do they travel alone or in a group?"

"They travel in three's. That's what Marluxia told us." Kagome nodded and continued her plan, "When did this happen?"

" A half hour ago."Sora cursed under his breath, "God flabbit! " Riku raised an eyebrow along with King Mickey, "Flabbit?" Sora blushed, "Don't ask. I'm really pissed off right now so I don't know what I'm saying." Kairi rubbed his arm lovingly and kissed his cheek, "It's okay baby. We'll get the puppies and everything's gonna be okay." She pecked his lips again, "You'll see." Sora sighed and motioned for Kagome to continue, "Alright. We already know that the dalmations are probable scattered all over the place. All we have to do is look for them and record the ones we find. Most likely they're numbered correct?"

"They have numbers on their stomachs." Axel smiled, "That's my sis! So how are we supposed to get them to where they're supposed to be?" Kagome chuckled, "I snap my fingers! Duh, and I thought you were smarter than that." Axel laughed, "We all think things Kagome."

"Yeah yeah. Sound like a plan?" Everyone nodded and they stood from their seats. They decided to look around the world for the puppies and they established that they slpit into three groups. In group one, there was Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. In group two there was Kagome, Riku, Sora, and Kairi. And in group three there was Axel and Roxas.

With Group 1:

Donald had found puppies 1, 2, and 3 and he was looking for Goofy. Once he found him, he saw that Goofy hadn't found any and the same had went for King Mickey. Donald shook his head and picked up puppy number 3, "Okay guys. Pick up a puppy and let's go back to the ship." Goofy pick up puppy number 1 and King Mickey picked up puppy number 2. Then they all headed towards the Gummie Ship.

With Group 2:

Kagome was becoming frustrated. She had practically went around almost every corner and she still didn't find any puppies at all. She went down an allyway and she was about to turn around when she heard barking. Kagome screamed in delight and began to cuddle the puppies in her arms. She check their bellies and saw that she had found puppies 97, 98, and 99. She called for Riku and waited for him to come to her. Meanwhile she played with the dogs and kissed their little heads. When Riku came, she found that he had brought Sora and Kairi with him. She smiled and held a puppy in front of his face and the puppy licked his nose. Kagome carried all of the puppies in her arms and stood up from the ground, "Did you find any of them?"

"No. But I did find out that everyone else is at the Gummie Ship waiting for us to return." Kagome nodded and handed a puppy to Riku and Kairi. Kairi began petting and cooeing unknown words at it, while Riku held the dog as far away from him as possible. Kagome chuckled and kissed his cheek, "Come on babe. The others are waiting for us." Riku nodded and followed Kagome and the others back to the Gummie Ship.

With Group 3:

Axel was beyond frustrated. He had searched the whole area twice and still no puppies. Roxas was distracting him and that didn't help any. Axel smiled at Roxas and kissed his cheek, "Let's go back to the Gummie Ship. Okay?"

"Okay."

With that they left the area empty handed. Yet not so empty handed. (A/N: They're holding hands if you don't get it. Onward!!!)

Kagome smiled when she saw Axel and Roxas cuddling in the Gummie Ship. She snuck up behind him and smacked the top of his head. When she saw his reaction she laughed sp hard that she nearly had to go to the bathroom. He gave her the most meanancing glare she had ever seen in her life," I'm sorry Axel. I just couln't resist. You know me and my evil ways." Axel snorted and continued to nuzzle his boyfriends collarbone, "Yeah. Your evil ways Kagome. And I'm straight." Kagome scrunched her face in confusion, "I thought you were gay."

Axel's face was red with anger and his hands caught fire, "I am gay! God Kagome I thought you were smarter than that!" Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. She could've sworn that she heard Riku chuckling in the backround but she ignored it, " Well sorry! I'm not good with sarcasm! Riku, Axel's being mean to me." Kagome pouted some more and suddenly felt arms around her waist and soft lips on her neck, "It's okay Kagome. He says that because he loves you." Kagome shrugged him off and looked at Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey, " From what I can tell...we've found two sets of Dalmation puppies. One, two, three, ninty-seven, ninty-eight, and ninty-nine. Babe? Where's my chart." Riku handed her the paper and his hand lingered on his longer then necsessary and she kissed his cheek, "Thank you. She grabbed her ink pad and picked up a puppy. When she did, she held its paw there and make a perfect mark in the box labeled number one. She cleaned the paw off and did the rest for the puppies and put the paws in the correct labeled box. When she saw finished she held it up for everyone to see, "This is how we'll record or findings. Then..."

She snapped her fingers and the puppies disappeared and went to their designated places, " I'll transport them to the place that they're supposed to be. Any questions?" Kairi raised her hand and Kagome raised an eyebrow and pointed at Kairi,"Yes...Kairi?"

"You sure that the puppies will be okay?"

"I'm not really sure. But they will turn out fine. That I promise you." Kairi sighed in relief and held her hand at her heart, "That's good to know Kagome. Thanks."

"No problem Kairi. So...where are we headed to next?" Roxas looked like he was getting ready to explode, "Can I pick the next place?" Sora nodded and turned on the navigator, " Okay then...we have Beast's Castle, Twilight Town, Land of The Dragons, Wonderland, Olympus Colliseum, Hallow Bastion, and Neverland. What do you say?"

Roxas placed his pointer finger on his chin and pondered this for a minute. He snapped his fingers after what seemed like hours, "Let's go to Beast's Castle. I think that seems like a dreary little place. Maybe there are those cute little demons at this place. What do you think baby?" Axel smiled and kissed his neck, then rubbed his shoulders, "I think it sounds wonderful." Kagome clapped her hands and selected the Beast's Castle icon. The ship accelerated and she took Riku's hand in her's, Then it's settled! Beast's Castle here we come!!!"

Riku chuckled and began kissing her neck, "Seems like my baby's a little excited." Kagome snorted a very unlady-like snort and lightly ran her fingers across his neck. She felt him shiver to her touch, "You like that?" Riku nodded and was about to nuzzle her neck but was met with air. He looked around and saw that Kagome had sat down in the other room. When he got in there he had a scowl on his face, "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Transportation dear. Did you forget that already?" Riku completely ignored her and sat in her lap and continued to nuzzle and kiss her neck. Kagome groaned and smoothed out his hair. He sighed and Kagome shivered when his hot breath touched the skin on her neck," I'm so glad we're together Kagome. I've never been this happy in my life." Kagome felt her eye lids getting heavy, and before she drifted to sleep she whispered, "Me too Riku. Me too."

(A/N: Hahahaha! I'm finally finished and I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I was very busy and my mom was getting testy with me! Oh well...anyway I hope you guys like it and I won't update until I get more reviews! I love you all and please tell all your friends about my fanfic!!!!!!! R&R)


	10. Chapter 10: Beast's Castle

(A/N:Hi everyone! I hope you liked chapter 8 where everbody gets together! Axel's gay...I hope no one minds! I enjoy my everyday yaoi in moderation. Anyways...the gang is going to Beast's Castle and something is very wrong. The rose is dying! What's going on...everything was fine before right?)

Chapter 9: Beast's Castle

It was about ten minutes later that Kagome awoke from her nap. She hated the fact that she couldn't be a sleep for long periods at a time. Kagome looked around and saw that Riku was still asleep. Damn him and his ability to stay sleeping. She shrugged and rudely punched him in the shoulder. He flinched and Kagome laughed, then he shot a menanching glare her way, "What the hell was that for?"

"I hate that you can stay a sleep longer than I can. It's totally unfair." Riku chuckled and shifted in her lap, "I can make it all better."

"I'm sure you can." Riku leaned over and was about to kiss her when she stopped him. He raised a confused eyebrow at her, "What the matter?" She shook her head and let him kiss her this time. Kagome relaxed in his arms and kiss him back full force. She stopped him from being dominate and began to kiss his neck. He took a sharp intake of air and shuddered. She smirked against his skin and then went to his shirt. She noticed that he changed from a shirt with straps, to a simple but sexy red button up t-shirt. She slowly grabbed his shirt and watched Riku watch her.

She grabbed one button and slowly unbottoned his shirt so that she could see his tanned chest, "Riku. How did you get your chest like this?"

Riku didn't answer her. Instead he took off his upper clothing so that she could have more access to upper body and his andomen. Even though they have only been together for a day, he still like it when she was kissing him and making him shiver. Kagome didn't say a word, instead, she ran her hands slowly up and down his muscles. She watched him shiver at her touch and she giggled, "I'm sorry Riku. I can't do this without laughing. I'm really sorry."

"Try again."

"Okay...if you want it that much." Kagome brought her head down and kissed his chest. He let her mouth explore him and when she came up to meet his face...he kissed her neck. Kagome shuddered and let him do what he wanted. She wasn't in the mood for arguing. She felt his lips leave a hott trail on her skin and he lightly bit down on the skin on her collar bone. She let out a small moan and Riku smirked triumphantly, "You like that?" Kagome nodded and licked a scar that she found on his stomach, "But...not as much as you liked that. That's enough for now."

"That was a hott makeout session for a straight couple." Kagome blushed and saw that her brother and Roxas was awake. Kagome snacked her brother and pouted, "You were awake and you diidn't tell me?"

"You were a little busy. I didn't want to interrupt the sweet yet utterly disgusting moment."

"I thought it was cute." Kagome gasped and burried her face in Riku's chest, "Kairi. You're awake too?"

"Of course I am. You're not exactly the quietest person I know." Kagome's face was a deep shade of red and Riku was laughing his head off, "I don't appreciate you laughing at me Riku. You're not making me feel any better." Riku kissed her cheek and smiled slightly, "I'm sorry. So, now that everyone's up...where do we go from here?"

Sora and Kairi looked out the window and informed them that the ship has landed in the courtyard. When Kagome looked out of the window, she whistled,"Wow. I thought castles were supposed to be bright and cheerful. Why is this one gloomy?"

"Because it's enchanted. Under a spell if you will." Kagome made an o shape with her mouth and nodded, "Goofy?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Can you please open the door for us?"  
"Sure Ms. Kagome. Anything for a fine young woman." Kagome blushed, "Thanks Goofy. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Kagome heard a click and the door opened. Right when the door decended, Kagome jumped down and waited for the others to follow. While she was waiting, she felt an enchanting presence. She raised an eyebrow and searched the area. After a few seconds...she realized that the aura was coming from the West side of the castle. Kagome looked at Sora for assistance, "Sora-chan? Where is that aura coming from?"

"What aura?"

"A spiritual presence. Like an enchantment...what is it?" Sora was silent for a while before he answered, "It's a magical rose. An old woman came to the castle doors and begged the prince for shelter. He refused and when he looked back at the woman, she was actually a witch-like goddess. She told him that, for being so selfish, she was going to turn him to what he was acting."

"What was he acting like?"

"A beast. She said, if he could learn to love, and that person would love him in return...before the last petal falls. Everything would return to normal. If not...he would remain a beast forever." Kagome thought about this and her eyes slightly widened, "Wow. That's some deep shit he got himself into."

"You should tell him that. He has this friend and she's one of the kindest person I know. And I know alot of people."  
"So what's the problem?" Sora sighed and rubbed his temples, "He has a temper and he doesn't realize how much she cares about him. All he really does is get pissed off. Someone needs to set him straight and she's trying her best." Kagome made a fist and pounded it in her open palm, "When I get in that castle and he decides to get pissed at me. _I'll_ be pissed." Roxas laughed and looked up at Axel, "Your sister is so funny." Axel sighed, "To bad that's not a good thing."

"What are you talking about? It puts a smile on your face and I love that about you."

"I love you."

"I love you too babe." Kagome calmed down enough and smiled at her brother, "Awe! Axel that is just the cutes thing I have ever seen." Axel blushed and tried to hide behind Roxas. But that didn't go so well seeing as he was the tallest person in the group. Kagome shook her head, "Let's forget about the embarassment and look for the puppies all while trying to figure out what the hell is going on." Everyone nodded and split up to search for the puppies. Kagome rounded a very large growling and it wasn't very pleasnt. When she looked up to see what it was, she was met with a very large bear-like creature, "Hi..."

"What are you doing here?!" Kagome scowled and placed her hands on her hips, "I don't know who you think you are but I will not stand for your adittude! Got that?"

"No one has ever talked to me like that! What are you doing in my castle?!"

"Beast? Who's there?" Kagome peaked around "Beast" and saw a dainty little woman dressed in a pink cotton gown with a dark green coat drapped over her shoulders. Kagome waved and the woman was sheilded by the "Beast". Kagome stepped back with her arms spread out to show that she was unarmed, "My name's Kagome and everyone that I'm with is willing to help you."

"My name's Belle and who are you with?"

"I'm with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Goofy, Donald, and King Mickey. We want to know what's going on. I want to help you out." Beast visablly calmed down and smiled showing off his sharp fangs, "Welcome. I was trying to protect the castle. Nothing has been going right recently." Kagome nodded and with that last statement she lead them to the place where everyone was searching for the puppies, "Hey guys...Beast and Belle are here to tell us what's up."

Sora turned around and lifted his head to greet the guest. Sora smiled and brushed off his shorts, "Hey beast! What's crackin'?" Belle chuckled and hugged him and everyone else. She even introduced herself to Axel and Roxas, "Hello. My name is Belle. And you two are?"

"Axel."

"Roxas." Belle nodded and stared a lilttle longer at Axel, "Are you and Kagome related?"

"Yeah...she's my sister. How did you know?" Belle covered her mouth and giggled, "You both have good sense of style. And the hair is a big give away." Axel rubbed the back of his head and felt a wetness on his cheek. He turned around and saw Roxas carrying a Dalmation, "Isn't it cute?!"

"Sure...where are the other two?" Roxas shifted the puppy to his other arm and pointed behind a statue, "I found a whole bunch around the corner. Kagome-sama?" Kagome stopped arguing with Donald and looked at Roxas slightly anxious, " What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I found some puppies near the castle door." Kagome didn't wait to hear anything else and ran behind the statue. Kagome checked their bellies. Roxas had found five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, and tweleve. She took their pawes and stamped them in the correct boxes. Then she transported them onto the ships. Afterward she went back to the others. Kagome saw that Roxas was caressing the little dog and didn't wish to part with it, "Roxas-san. You have to let me put it safely onto the Gummie Ship."

"Can I hold when you ink stamp it?"

"Sure. Hold him still. What's his number?"

"Four." Kagome nodded and took out her chart, "You did a good job Roxas." She stamped his paw into the fourth box, "Did you know that you found nine puppies?" He shook his head and whipped the inked paw on a cloth. Kagome took the puppy from his hold and sent it to the ship, "I'm sorry. I'm sure there'll be more Dalmation puppies...come on. Let's go."

Roxas clinged on Axel while Sora was trying to figure out what was wrong, "So...what happened while we were gone?" Beast was about to anwer but was interrupted by a nervous Belle, "Everything was going fine. The wolves were quiet...the villagers weren't bothering us. That is until that one night..."

"What happened?" Kagome pressed on. Belle gulped then continued reminessing, "Beast and I were in the west wing and things were good until...a petal fell. It never did that before and I was scared when I saw the rose do that."

Sora spoke before Kagome could evern think about the situation, "Did you know that the castle and everyone in it was cursed?"

"Of course I knew!" Kagome frowned and motioned for her to stop, "Chillax! Jeez...just take a deep breath and know that I won't take any of your little outbursts." Belle nodded her head, her brown hair swinging up and down following her head's movements," I knew that castle was cursed. What I didn't know was how it happened or anything serious like that." She cocked her head angrily at the Beast and he shrank slightly under her glare. She inhaled and exhaled, "Sometimes I don't think he or anyone else in that castle trustes me."

Kagome chuckled and Belle got frustrated, "What are you laughing at?"

"If they didn't trust you...you wouldn't even be here right now. Am I right princess?" Belle remained quiet and Kagome went on, "Alright. From what Sora and Belle told me...the castle's cursed and there is a cure. The subject on the cure I need to digust with Beast in private. To prevent emabrassment of course. Where's this rose that you speak of?"

Beast suddeny became intrested in the dirt and didn't look up until the cure was mentioned. He heard that she was asking about the rose, "The rose is in the West wing. No one is allowed to go in there!"

Kagome crossed her arms over her stomach and sent a glare that would have scared Naraku so bad that he could be running with a deformed tail between his legs, "I think you'll make an exception in this case."

The Beast growled and led everyone into the castle. When they enetered the front room of the castle, Kagome was impressed, "Is it always so dark?" Belle nodded while she and the others started to climb the stairs, "It's dark everywhere except for the ball room."

"I wold love to see the rest of the place when it's a little brighter." They went up another set of stair that led to the west side and they entered the room on the left. The room was also dark except for the moonlight and for the glowing rose. Kagoe nodded and stood in front of the rose and brought Beast and Belle there so that they were facing it and facing each other. She sighed and spoke to the Beast first.

"Beast? How do you feel about Belle?" The Beast looked at the ground then stared into Belle's eyes, "I love her so much. I would be willing to die for her." Belle gasped and Kagome smirked, "And you Belle? How do you feel about Beast?" Belle blushed. Even in the darkness you could see her red face, "I love you too."

There was a bright flash and her Keyblade started to shake. Kagome swung her weapon around and heard a click. When the flash died down...the room was bright and Beast was no longer a beast. He was a prince again. Kagome smiled at the shocked couple and headed for the door, "Well...I see my work is done. We'll come visit alright?"

"By Kagome!" The prince was about to kiss Kagome when she stopped him, "A thank you would be enough. Your lady needs some lovin'." Kagome snapped her fingers and she and everyone else disappeared. To veryone's surprise they reappeared in the Gummie Ship. She smirked and started to play with the puppies. Riku smiled at her and looked at Sora, "Where do you want to go to next?"

"The Pride Lands. I have the sudden urge to be an animal." Riku nodded and actually started to pet a Dalmation. Things were going smoothly. The ship vibrated and headed to the new destination.

(A/N: Wow that was really long. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anywho I hoped you liked and that you keep on reveiwing. R&R!!! -)


	11. Chapter 11: The Pride Lands

(A/N: Okie dokie! Another chapter. This time they're going to the Pride Lands! Yea! Anyways...I wanted to post this chapter two days or so after the percious one...yep that last one sucked! I need all the support I can get. R&R)

Chapter 10: The Pride Lands

Riku watched Kagome as she played with the dog. He has never seen this affectionate side of her. He wanted to see this side all the time. One side of Kagome that he never wanted to see was her pissed side. Not a very comforting feeling. He was just thankful that Kagome was his girlfriend.

Kagome caught him staring at her and raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong with my face?" Riku kissed her cheek and shook his head, "Never. Your face is beautiful. Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being with me. For kissing me. For everything. How can I ever repay you?"

"I have a few ideas...but I'm not sure if you're willing to do it yet..." Okay...now he was scared. Kagome chuckled and ruffled his hair, "No need to be scared babe. It's just a blood oath and I can't have you passing out on me."

Riku hurrumped and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't faint at the sight of blood Kagome." Kagome shrugged and gazed out of the window, "I can never be too sure. If you do pass out then there would be no point in doing it."

"How come?"

"It's complicated and very confusing." Riku raised an eyebrow at her response, "Kagome?"

"What is it?"

"Don't complicated and confusing mean the same thing?" Kagome blushed and ignored him. Instead...she decided to bother Sora, "Sora-kun..." Sora groaned and Kairi giggled, "Come on Sora. Kagome isn't that bad. Let's see what she has to say."

"What is it Kagome-sama?"

"Why is the sky blue?" Sora sweat dropped and continued to control the ship, "I don't know."

"Are we there yet?"

"Have we stopped?"

"No." Kagome didn't see the point in anwering a question with a question, "Then obviously we aren't there yet. NOW STOP BUGGING ME!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Go lick a tree." When Axel heard that he started laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks. After a few more minutes of laughing and glaring, he calmed down enough to answer her, "Very mature Kagome. And here I thought you were the adult one here!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and bonked him hard on the head, "For one thing...we're twins and if I look bad you look bad. And two, if I'm immature then so are you."

"Excuse me?!" Kagome smriked and pretended to hold a skull in her hand, "To be...or not to be. That is the question."

"Kagome...!"

"Art thou pissed my brotheren?"

"KAGOME HIGURASHI YOU SHUT UP THIS INSTANT!" Kagome smiled triumphantly and shook her head, "I lub you too Axel-nii-chan!"

"Yeah well I hate you." Kagome shrugged and started a conversation with Kairi. Five minutes passed by and the ship landed in a baren landscape. Kagome was the first one to reach the switch to open the door and get out side. Once her feet touched the dirt...she transformed into a black furred lioness. Kagome hopped around on her four paws and roared, "Rowr!!" Kagome chuckled and waited for the others. As it turned out...Sora, Kairi, Riku, Axel, and Roxas all transformed into lions. Kagome looked around and saw that Sora was slightly smaller than she was, Kairi and her were about the same size, Riku and Roxas were a few inches taller and bigger then her. Axel was a completely different story. He was massive! But her wasn't fat.

She laughed when she saw Goofy, Donald and King Mickey. Goofy was a turtle, Donald was a bird-like thing...and King Mickey was...dammit! He was still his same old self! Kagome growled then stopped whe she was pounced on and pinned to the ground with someone licking her fur. Kagome looked up and saw Riku as a white lion hovering over herself. Kagome licked his furry cheek and pawed him off of her.

Kagome walked around in a circle and waited for Sora to start talking. Sora growled and roared, "I feel a darkness force. Whatever it is...I don't like it at all. We need to go to the elephant graveyard and see what it is."

Kagome nodded and spotted her weapon on the dirt," How am I supposed to fight like this?"

Sor shrugged and picked up his Keybalde with his mouth, "I havf no ikdea Kaome...igure it ow." (Translation: I have no idea Kagome...figure it out.) Kagome did what Sora and Riku did and figured out that holding the keyblade in your mouth allows plenty of movement. She grinned with the weapon in her mouth and ran towards the elephant graveyard.

The others followed except for Sora who ran ahead so they wouldn't get lost. Kagome growled but followed the brown lion none the less. The arrived to an area with lots of steps to climb on and a lot of bones. Kairi shuddered in her lion form and stayed really close to Sora. Riku licked Kagome's cheek again before going to Sora.

Suddenly...the ground shook. They looked for the sorce but ignored it until the ground shook violently. Kagome crouched low getting ready to jump, "Sora. Why do I have this feeling that there's something really big and ugly behind us. The thing roared and Kagome flinched, "On second thought...I'm just gonna shut my mouth before I get myself killed."

Doald flew by her and nodded his head, "You would actually be doing something right if you did." Kagome growled and he flew beside Goofy and King Mickey. She shook her head and looked behind her. Towering at least 50 feet abover her was a rock shaped thing. Ontop of the rock was a monkey demon-like heartless.

She stuck out her tongue and covered her eyes, "That has to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Do we have to kill this thing?"

"Yes we do...if we work together then it shouldn't take very long." Kagome groaned and lungged towards the heartless thing. Then, while they were attacking the thing Kagome suddenly said, "It's these substandered motels on the(lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.

Appealing only because they are just this un-appealing." The heartless screamed when it heard this song. Everyone stopped to listen to the spell she put on the monster.

"Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.

The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde, and the habit of decomposing right before your very(lalalala) eyes.

Along with the people inside.

what a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Inside, what a wonderful cariture of intimacy.

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin

Acessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie

She getting a job at the firm come Monday.

The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney

moonlighting aside, she really needs this money.

Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Yeah(Yeah)

And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition for that "virgin"

Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"

as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before, after he had left, she fixing her face in a compact.

There was a terrible crash(There was a terrible crash)

Between her and the bed

She spilled her purse and her bag,

and held a "purse" of a different kind.

Along with the people inside

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Inside, What a wonderful caricature of intimacy

(There are no) Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses

And sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses

shade of tthe sheets and before all the stains

And a few more of your least favorite things.

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Inside, what wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses

And sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses

shade of the sheets and before all the stains

And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses

And then sleeping with roaches and then taking best guesses

shade of the sheets and before all the stains

And a few more of your least favorite things.

When she finished her song the heartless fell on its side and the heart left the body. Kagome smiled a toothy grin as everyone was staring at her, "What?"

"What did you do?"

"I just sang. I guess that song scared it...I didn't do anything this time Axel." As she was shouting at Axel, she didn't notice that her keyblade was vibrating. Immeadately, Kagome knew what she needed to do. She twirled the weapon and locked the world. After she did, a click was heard and she transformed back into ther regular body. The bright light faded and she smiled when she saw hat everyone returned to their normal selves. Kagome hugged Riku and sighed, "You were so cute as a lion Riku!!"

"I was not."

"Yes you were. I have this urge to call you my uke."

"What!? Uke? Me?"

"Yes you. You could never be seme." Riku pressed his body against her's and watched her blush, "What were you saying Kagome?" Kagome licked his neck and he shivered so much that he almost calapsed on the ground, "I'm seme. You're uke. End of dicussion. Riku nodded and Kagome went back to the group, "So...I think that we should try to see if there are any more Dalmations in this world."

Sora looked around and spotted a rock in the middle of nowhere. He went over there and saw 3 little puppies huddled together in fear, "Kagome! I found three!" Kagome hurried over and pulled out her chart. She took out the ink pad and checked the puppies stomaches. He found numbers 13, 14, and 15. Kagome smiled picked one up and handed one each to Roxas and Kairi, "Good job soory. I always wondered what you were good for. And now I know." Sora growled and ignored her and Kairi laughed at him, "It's okay Sora. She was just pulling your leg. Now...I can I pick!!!!!??" Sora laughed at her hyperness and nodded, "Where would you like to go?"

" Twilight Town! Twilight Town! Twilight Town! Please?"

"Okay. Calm down...let's head to the Gummie Ship and go frmo there.

While Sora was talking to Kairi, Axel was trying to calm Roxas down, "Now Roxas...I know you're excited and you want to see you friends...but you're going to have to be patient." Axel kissed the jumping teen and he immeadately relax. Axel was kissing him so hard that Roxas' legs almost turned to jello. They pulled back and Roxas looked dazed, "What were we talkingf about?""Nothing baby. Nothing at all...let's go catch up with Kagome and the others."

"Kagome-sama! Thanks for letting me hold the puppies." Axel snorted, "Which by the way that you almost dropped."

Roxas stuck out his tongue and followed Kagome onto the ship. When they got inside, Kagome flopped onto the closest saet and looked back up at Kairi, "Kai?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"What's in Twilight Town that's so special?"

"Roxas' and my friends Hyner, Pence, Olette, Syifer, Rai, some silver haired chick, and Vivi! I haven't seen them in forever! How about you Roxas?" Kairi looked around for Roxas...and when she spotted them, they were trying to take eachother's jackets off. Kagome smiled and told her not to worry, "Not worry!? Kagome they're basically about to have sex right in front of us!"

"Chill out. It's not exactly cold in here...plus they have shirts on underneath. Aren't you more annoyed that they're kissing while they're stripping eachother of their coats?"

"No...Yes! Kagome! Make them stop." Kagome shook her head and smiled at the couple, "Axel has been very lonely without Roxas and they haven't seen each other in a long time. I like to see my brother happy. And he's preoccupied so he won't be bugging me for a while. Just relax. Don't you do that with Sora?" Kairi blushed and she nodded, "Okay then. I only ask you this. When my brother's like that...do that with Sora."

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"No problem. So...did you like my song?"

"Yeah! Who's it by?"

"Panic! At The Disco. You want to hear one more time?"

"Please. it'll be a long time before we get to Twilight Town."

"Okay..."

It's these substandered motels on the(lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.

Appealing only because they are just this un-appealing.

Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.

The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde, and the habit of decomposing right before your very(lalalala) eyes.

Along with the people inside.

what a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Inside, what a wonderful cariture of intimacy.

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin

Acessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie

She getting a job at the firm come Monday.

The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney

moonlighting aside, she really needs this money.

Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Yeah(Yeah)

And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition for that "virgin"

Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"

as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before, after he had left, she fixing her face in a compact.

There was a terrible crash(There was a terrible crash)

Between her and the bed

She spilled her purse and her bag,

and held a "purse" of a different kind.

Along with the people inside

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Inside, What a wonderful caricature of intimacy

(There are no) Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses

And sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses

shade of tthe sheets and before all the stains

And a few more of your least favorite things.

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses

And sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses

shade of the sheets and before all the stains

And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses

And then sleeping with roaches and then taking best guesses

shade of the sheets and before all the stains

And a few more of your least favorite things

Kagome held the last note a little longer and heard everyone on the applauded, "Gowsh! That was beautiful." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "You do know what that song means right?"

"Yeah...but still." Kagome shook her head and smiled at her brother and his boyfriend. She flet a heavy weight on her and she looked at Riku with a confused expression, "What is it?"

"We could be doing that now...you know to pass the time?" Kagome shugged and kissed him. Kairi sweat dropped and sat next to Sora while he was looking out of the window, this was going to be a long trip.

(A/N: Yeah! I'm done! Well theyre going to Twilight Town and there's gonna be some reunions and a lot of SKATEBOARDING! Sorry...I'm very hyper so...ja ne! R&R Oh...uke means, like someones bitch and they are very submissive. Seme means, the uke's master and they are very dominate. Thank you!)


	12. Chapter 12: Twilight Town

(A/N: hello ppls! This is chapter eleven and they're going to Twilight Town. Let's just say Kagome's gonna have a little competition with someone! well I hope you like it and that you'll read and review!)

Chapter11: Twilight Town

Kagome had fallen asleep shortly after their make-out session. Kairi had become insanely annoyed and was borde out of her mind...she couldn't take a nap because she couldn't and she had no company. She could no longer play with the Dalmations...cause Kagome sent them away.

The only thing she was excited about was that she had the chance to see her friends again. Even if it wasn't for very long. Kairi let out a long squeel and didn't realize that the others were still sleeping. Kagome julted from her sleep and glared at Kairi,"Did you forget that I was alseep?" Kairi blushed and mumbled an appology. Kagome smiled and rested her head on Riku's shoulder, "It's okay Kairi-chan. You forgot and I forgive you for your mistake. Are you excited?"

"I am estatic! I haven't seen my friends in so long! Come to think of it...I think there's a skateboarding competition today. It's for cherity." Kagome jumped up and down in her seat and clapped her hands, "Yeah! Skateboarding! Are you pulling my leg?"

"No...I'm dead serious. There's a fund raiser every year and we never miss it. Sora and Riku love to skateboard." Kagome nodded her head, knowing exactly what she means, "Yeah...so do Axel and Roxas. I really think it's more of a passion than a hobby. What about Donald, Goofy, and king Mickey?"

Kairi shrugged and glanced at the window before answering her, "They like to watch other people do stuff. They've been really quiet recently and I think that they're home sick. Do you think that after we go to Twilight Town, that they would like to go Disney Castle?"

Kagome smiled, "That would be wonderful! It should be a surprise. what do you think?"

"Excelent Kagome! Simply brillent." Kagome blushed and shook her head. The sudden movement of her head caused Riku to wake up. He smiled and kissed Kagome's cheek lovingly, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing baby. Me and Kairi wanted to surprise our boys."

"Really?"

"Not you and Sora! Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. We think that they are a little home sick. Sound good?"

"Wonderful. Can we go back to sleep now?" Kagome ran her fingers through his head and let him cuddle up against her, "You can go to sleep. I need to talk to Kairi about something." He nodded his head and as soon as he rested it on her stomach he immeadately drifted to a peaceful slumber. She sighed in relief and slouched back in her seat.

Kagome heard Kairi giggled and raised her eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I'm glad you're with Riku. I've never ever seen him this happy. I'm just glad you're there for him."

"Of course. I would never hurt him. Never in a million years. I don't think I could bring myself to cause him and physical or emotional pain." When Kagome looked up she saw that Kairi was crying, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy for you guys. You should get married!" Kagome snorted and continued to brush her boyfriend's hair with her fingers, "My mom would be thrilled. She would practically beg for silver haired gradchilderen. She can wait all she wants...but that's not happening any time soon." Kairi laughed and looked out the window. Kagome sighed and ignored her impatient-ness and marvled Riku's strong facade. He had small muscles that made him look like a god and facal features that were to die for. Kagome shook her head once more and waited for Kairi to stop staring out of the window. A few seconds later, Kairi snapped back into reality, "Sorry Kagome-sama...I was distracted. So...what did you want to talk about?"

"I have this problem."

"What is it Kagome? I want to help you in anyway I can."

"I...I have no patience and if I wait too long without doing something I get very angry."

"A lot of people have that problem Kagome." Kagome frowned at her friend and crossed her arms over her chest, "Do other people go on a killing rampage that's so bad that they kill everyone in their way?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh is right, I have no way to control this. Inuyasha acts the same way until..."

"Untill what Kagome?"

"It's too dangerous." Kairi gripped Kagome's shoulders and lightly shook her so that she understood what she was saying, "Kagome-sama. I want to help you. And if everyone was awake to hear this...then they would want to help you too. Please tell me?"  
Kagome sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I have to...dothebondingritualwithRiku."

"What? Say that again." Kagome took a deep breath before letting it out, "I have to do the bonding ritual with Riku." Kairi laughed and smacked her leg, "Kagome...it can't be that bad...can it?"Kagome pulled out her keyblade and twirled it in circles, "I have to cut his palm open enough so that I can drink some of his blood. Then he has to do the same thing to me. He can't get sick either."

Kairi looked like she was about to be sick. Kagome nodded her head and waited for her to calm down. When she did the ship stopped and everyone awoke from their dreams. Sora looked utterly irritated that he had been woken up by a giant chunk of metal, "What the hell is going on." Kagome turned her head to her annoyed brother and then snacked the top of his head, "We're in Twilight Town you idiot!"

Axel rubbed his head and looked outside. The door of the ship was open and it was broad daylight outside. When Axel saw all of his friends waving at him he became very excited, "Kagome! Come on I want you to meet my friends." Kagome let Axel, Kairi, and Roxas drag her outside do that she was right in front of them. Kagome slightly blushed and waited to be introduced, "Kagome...this is Hyner, Pence, and Olette." Kagome bowed and caught Hyner and Pence staring at her. She smirked and winked at them. When she did, they fainted. She rolled her eyes and looked at Roxas, "They look nice Rox."

"They are. some of the best friends a person can have. Hey guys! You think Kagome's hott I see?" The two teens nodded their head dumbly, but they hid behind Olette when they saw Riku's glare. Kagome hit his arm and glared at him, "That was very uncalled for! I can't believe you would do something to them right in front of me."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You scared them! Riku...don't kiss me until you have a better adittude." Riku leaned in to kiss her and she shook her head, "I mean it mister! SO...why don't you work on that adittude of your's by appologizing first?" Riku grumbled an appology and sat cross-legged on the dirt in front of Kagome. He then looked up at her with a pout, "You're mean."

"I love you too. Stand up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Want to make it no kisses for a week?" When she said that, Riku stood up so fast that Kagome almost missed it. She smiled at him and patted his head, "Thank you Riku...so, when does the competition start?" Hyner glanced at the city clock and looked back to Kagome, "It starts in five minutes." Kagome thanked him and he blushed. Right when she and the others were about to go to the sandlot, a whole bunch of hooded creatures appeared. Kagome killed a few then grimaced, "These things are freaking fugly!" Sora looked at her in confusion while he was defending himself, "What the hell is fugly supposed to mean?"  
Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, then they shouted, "Fuckin' ugly! That's what fugly means!" Kairi shook her head and continued to watch until the monsters dissenagrated(sp?). Kagome put the Oblivion Keyblade away and scratched the back of her head, "What were those things?"

"They're called nobodies.But those were known as Dusks." Kagome's mouth formed into the shape of an o and walked towards the sandlot. When they arrived, the place was set up with grinding poles, ramps, and other things to do tricks on. Kagome was jumping around like a little kid high on sugar. Kagome, Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas signed up and waited for the guys to give them the boards. Sora was first and he recieved on that was silver and blue. The board was in the shape of a complex key design; then Riku was given one that was in a shape that no one could describe and it was a shiney matalic black; Axel was next and his was shaped like a normal board but it was a bright red and it sparkled in the sunlight; Roxas didn't get anything special, it was shaped normally and it was black and white checkards. Then finally, Kagome got her's. The shape and design was so unique that she felt that she shouldn't be allowed to look at it. Most of all, it was her favorite color...clear.

The competition was about to start and she could barely contain her excitement! Sora went first, followed by Riku, Axel, and then Roxas. Kagome was last and she felt she had this competition in the bag. She stood at the top of the highest ramp and slid down. When she reached the other end, she accelerated into the air and did the most complicated flip anyone would probably see. She landed perfectly and skated over to the grinding pole, as she reached the tip of the pipe, she jumped and did a three-sixty spin and before she landed in front of the judges, she flipped and spun her board into her hands.

She smirked and by the sound of the crowd, she had one. One of the judges came to her, kissed her cheek, and presented her with a very shiney gold trophy. Kagome whiped her cheek disgusted and greatly took the trophy from his hold. Riku gave her a congratulatory kiss and the others gave her hugs and complimented her on her skating skills. The went back into town and began to search for the puppies. When Kairi went up a large hill she found about thirty puppies hidding in a garage. She called for Kagome and the others for help and they headed to the meeting spot. Kagome took out her chart and checked and stamped each Dalmation. Kairi had found puppies 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, and 48. Kagome whiped her forehead of the sweat and transported everyone of them to the Gummie Ship.

Kagome watched as everyone said their goodbyes and then snapped her fingers and the next thing they knew, they were on the ship. Kagome sat next to Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey and looked at them with concerned eyes, "Do you guys miss you home?"

They all looked at the floor and Goofy answered, "Yeah. We don't get to go there very often and we miss our families and friends." Kagome nodded and didn't say another word. She smiled and whispered her plan to Sora and he went to the control panel. King Mickey looked at Kagome suspiciously, "Where are we going Kagome-sama?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to wait and see. Sound good?" They nodded and didn't bother to pry intot the situation any longer than nessicary. Kagome kissed Riku's lips and he looked at her strangely, "What was that for?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow and chuckled, "What? You thought I was serious?" Riku was about to explode when he talked Kagome and began tickling her. He stopped so she could breathe. Kagome calmed down and smiled at him, "So..do you know where we're going?"

"Where?"

"Don't tell the guys I said this but...we're going to Disney castle for a visit." Riku kissed her and smirked, "Now...I think the tickle monster's back to get you!" Kagome giggled and shook her head, "No!"

(A/N: That was a little corny but I couldn't help myself. So...The next chapter they are going to pay the Disney Castle for a little visit and the three of the guys don't know about it! Hahahah! I can be so evil! So...I hope you liked it so...R&R)


	13. Chapter 13: Disney Castle

(A/N: This is Chapter 12! Yeah...I had a lot of sugar lately! Sorry I haven't updated. This is the chapter where they are all going to the Disney Castle! Yeah...it might be a little short but, they're just visiting and catching up on a few things. R&R)

Chapter 12: Disney Castle

Ksgome and Kairi told Riku, Sora, Axel, and Roxas their plan about surprising Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. They all thought it was a great idea. Kagome allowed Riku to sleep on her lap again when Donald acually talked to her, "Kagome? Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that. It's a surprise...and I'm not going to spoil it. So you're just gonna have to wait till we get there." Donald crossed his arms arcoss his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. Kagome giggled and stared at her brother and Roxas. They were good for eachother and it was obvious. Even though Axel was slightly perverted, Roxas was happy to be with him. Roxas caught Kagome staring and raised his eyebrow, "What is it Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shook her head and he dropped the subject. After a few minutes, Goofy broke the silence with his loud welcoming voice, "Kagome-sama?! Kairi-sama?! Did you plan to go to Disney Castle?" Kagome chuckled, "I saw that you guys were looking a little home-sick...so I thought we could visit." King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy hugge Kagome tightly before opening the door and running into the castle.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. She looked over to Kairi and Sora, "I told you this was a good idea. Look how happy they are."

"This was a good idea. We could all use the relaxation time. You better wake up Riku. Other wise, we'll leave him here."

"Thanks Sora-kun. You go ahead with Axel and Roxas, we'll catch up with you." Sora, Kairi, Axel, and Roxas headed out of the Gummie Ship and Kagome focused on waking Riku up, "Baby...wake up."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yeah...we just got here."

Riku streatched and yawned, "Good morning baby."

Kagome sweat dropped and kissed his forehead before jummping out of the door. They all were in the castle and the guys headed straight for the library, where they knew everyone would be. King Miceky was the first to greet Queen Minney, Donald greeted Daisy, and Goofy happily greeted Pluto the dog.

Kagome smiled and leaned against a book shelf, "So...you like the surprise yes?"  
"Thank you so much Kagome-sama! We owe you one!" She shook her head and waved it off like it was no big deal, "No problem! I thought that you guys wanted to come home for a while. We'll stay the night and leave tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded and went back to the reunion. She watched as they cuddled with their lovers and they chated about their adventures. She sighed and slid down to the floor to rest. Riku snuggled next to her and watched the others as well, "Isn't it good that they get to relax?"

"Yeah. We need a break. Good thing I haven't gotten any serious injuries."

"Why?"

"Cause if I did...Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have a hissy fit and they would probably kill you and make you watch."

"Wow. That is a good thing. But... how would they know if you got hurt?"

"We have a special mind connection. They know almost everything."

"Almost?"

"Yep. I;ll let you figure that one out for yourself." Kagome dropped the subject and asked where they would be sleeping. King Mickey lead Roxas and Axel, Kairi and Sora, and Kagome and Riku to their rooms. Kagome reached the giant bed and as soon as she layed down she fell asleep. Riku smiled and fell asleep next to her. But before he slipped into unconsiousness, he whispered, "I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled in her sleep and didn;t awake until the next morning. Everyone awoke bright and early the next day and they all ate a peaceful breakfast. When they were finished they said their goodbyes and boarded the Gummie Ship. They hadn't found any puppies, but there was always next time.

When it come to choosing their next destination, they all agreed that Kagome choose, "Hmmm...how about Halloween Town?"

"Excellent! Halloween Town! Here we come!" Sora put te ship into hyper speed and they were off to the new world!

(A/N: I know that was short but I'll make it up to you I promise! I hope you enjoyed so R&R and push the pretty purple button.)


	14. Chapter 14: Halloween Town

(A/N: I am soooo sorry my faithful readers! I have totally forgotten all of you and this story...I have been contemplating to add more chapters and since I have been bored out of my mind...I decided I was going to update! So here is chapter 14...but I got to say that there is going to be some serious twists and turns so please please please don't get mad at me! TT! I appreciate all of the people that have read this fic...over 4000 WHOOOO!! I love this...anyways! Here is Chapter 14 Halloween Town R&R!)

Chapter 14: Halloween Town

The ride was longer than any of them had anticipated. It was like the world had decided to switch to slow-mo just to antagonize the inhabitants of the gummi ship. The person that decided to speak up was the last person anyone would expect, "When the hell will we get there?!"

Everyone stared at Goofy in awe. To say that Sora, Riku, Donald, and Kairi were in shock would be a severe understatement. They looked like they were about to pee their pants. Everyone was trying to keep themselves entertained, some better than others. Kagome had been so tired the entire ride that she simply picked a spot on the long rows of cusioned seats and took a nap. They were surprised when she didn't wake up from Goofy's shouting. Which everyone found extremely out of character. Kagome, strangely, didn't make a noise or inclination to that she would be waking up anytime soon.

Riku, on the other hand, was sleeping as well. Only he was sitting up, and was resting slightly on Kagome's small body. Kairi glanced over at them, escaping the sounds of the chaos for a few moments. She thought that they were absolutely perfect together, and that no one could tear them apart. Luckily, no men where they were headed were in the mood for a young peice of Kagome Higurashi. (A/N: And just to say that is actually how to spell Kagome's last name. Dead serious. This is for any of my readers that were curious. )

About an hour later they found themselves in front of the gate entracnce of Halloween Town. All dressed up in Halloween outfits. Kagome wore a skirt that looked like it came from Hott Topic, a t-shirt that barely covered anything, leather black boots, and over all the appearance of a rebel goth from her time. Her skin was sickly white, but that didn't bother her much, but what really sent her off of the edge of excitement, was her new found vampire fangs poking slightly out of her mouth.

Kagome glance over towards Riku and thought he looked as sexy as ever. (A/N: ok you all should have watched the anime InuYasha and have played the video game Kingdom Hearts in order to know what the characters really look like. For the next chapter it shall be a surprise so don't have me now, you'll thank me later! ) Riku looked like the perfect vampire right out from one of Anne Rice's famous vampire novels. That's all that could be said about Riku, Kagome wasn't even paying attention to what Riku was wearing, just how good he looked in it.

Riku looked around the area, feeling welcome in the eeriely dark and grey town, but he shrugged it off. Looking around his group of friends, he saw Kagome looking his way and could help but feel a slight boost in his ego for that. He had an evil plan brewing in his head, but it could wait until they figured out what was going on in this town.

Roxas and Axel especially fit in well with Roxas wearing something oddly similar to Sora's. And Axel matching Kagome, only he wasn't wearing a skirt, and he added on a black top hat that made his red hair stand out even more. Roxas couldn't be more happy to be in a place that was after his favorite holiday. Kagome smiled and walked over to Riku, "Hey."

He smirked, his plan going as planned, "Hello. So what do you think is going on here."

Sora responded, "We have to go see Jack and Sally to see what's up. They would know what's best."

On the way to Jack's house they came across just a few heartless. Nothing out of the ordinary. They knocked on the door to Jack's house and were pleasantly greated. Everyone stood around the room, waiting for Jack to answer them, "Welcome to my home everyone!"

Kagome was listening but just barely, and couldn't help but think that this was some sort of movie. She shrugged it off and tried to pick up what Jack was saying.

"There have been numerous amounts of heartless pouring into Halloween Town and Christmas Land. But we don't know what's going on."

Kagome pondered this, "You think it has something to do with Kingdom Hearts."

King Mickey looked baffeled, "But that's impossible. The Kingdom of Heats is supposed to remain locked!"

Kagome glared, "What if someone unlocked it?"

(A/N: hahahahahaa cliff hanger can you handle it?) 


	15. Chapter 15: We're back

(A/N: Alrighty then! Chapter 15 is now underway and I need some suggestions to what I should do for the up coming chapters. Chapter 16 is already figured out and all I want is for this fanfic to be a really big hit and for people to read more of my stories. I have a few that are on under the username Shadow Uchiha222...and you guys reading them would mean a lot to me. You're the best! R&R and for now CHAPTER 15!!)

Chapter 15: We're Back

Back in the Feudal Era, things are going pretty well for a place filled with Demons and Chaos. It was strange because the Inu-gang weren't used to the peace and quiet that was today. In his usual place in the Gogenshiboku tree, (A/N: I hope I spelled that right TT.) InuYasha was able to think of the events that have taken place. Raye and him have definately been getting closer, but he was afraid of what was going to happen if he let her get to close. And he hated to admit, that maybe all of this was way to good to be true.

InuYasha glanced around and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the base of the Gogenshiboku tree, glancing at something that was close yet far away. InuYasha followed his brother's gaze and saw Cheri and Raye training in the clearing. Sesshomaru looked at the pair and couldn't help but see himself and his brother in the two ladies. He had to admit that Cheri would be a great asset to any battle that they happened to cross paths with. Which was one good thing coming out of this situation.

He missed Kagome terribly but there was nothing he could do about that. If he really loved her, she said, then he would let her go and move on. Which he is in the process of doing now. He sighed uncharactically and continued to watch Cheri and Raye. Well, Cheri more than Raye.

InuYasha smiled and jumped out of the tree to sit next to his brother. He smirked, "So...you like Cheri right?"

Sesshomaru snorted, "Yea right."

-  
Cheri was secretly listening to the demon brothers' conversation, wondering what the two where talking about. Even though easedropping wasn't in her character, she couldn't help but ponder on what the two were talking about. Not paying enough attention, Raye almost landed a hit on her person. But luckily she dogded it just in time. She hoped the the boys didn't see her mess-up.

-  
Shesshomaru glanced over to Cheri and Raye's battle and saw Cheri falter in her movements, even if it was just slightly. He smirked, standing and walked over to her.

Cheri saw him walking over to her and nearly panicked, what was he doing, she thought. Oh crap, he was getting closer and she didn't know what to do except pretend that he wasn't there.

Which was proving to be extremely difficult since he could see through her cherade. He tapped her shoulder, focring her to face him, "Yes?"

He smirked, "Spar with me?"

he smiled as well. She would never refuse a challenge, "Sure."

(A/N: HA! Another Cliffy I am evil aren't I?! HA!) 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all! It's vampireluvr222 or Shadow Uchiha222. I am discontinuing this story for...multiple reasons...but the main reason is because I no longer feel inspired with this idea or this character couple...I feel like Kagome/Riku would be interesting...but I am more into yaoi now. Kagome has begun to piss me off and I don't watch Inuyasha as avidly as I used to ._.

If anyone really liked this story, I'm sorry! If someone feels like they have ideas for this fanfic and they want to continue it, or talk to me about it, then please feel free to message me :)

I'm in my senior year of high school so life is about to get really busy and hectic . I can only hope that my readers will forgive me for this. I'm going to try and write my first yaoi...I'm very nervous and I'm in the need for a beta.

Please please please let me know if you have ideas or couples that you think would be good together in one of my new stories.

Everyone have a good day and keep reading 3 Signing out, Shadow 3


End file.
